


Good To You (I’d Be So Good To You)

by Samioli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Chubby/Overweight Reader, Depression, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Monsterphobia, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Oblivious Sans, Past Verbal Abuse, Pining, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, The self harm isn’t until later chapters, more tags to come, the slowest of burns, theres gonna be LOTS of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samioli/pseuds/Samioli
Summary: In a world where monsters exist, you just try to blend in with the crowd even though it hurts. You always wanted to have your chance in the spotlight, but being overweight, depressed, and stuck with your anxiety, life makes it hard for you.You’ve come to terms with the fact that you will be living a miserable, repetitive life until you die.That is, until meeting a certain skeleton changes your life in ways you can’t imagine.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really should be finishing my other fics, but I couldn’t help myself and this idea was stuck in my head. 
> 
> This is my first undertale fic, so let me know if any of the characters seem out of character, but please be gentle.
> 
> For those worrying about the self-harm, it will be pretty graphic but it won’t come until later. I’ll make sure to warn you guys when it comes.
> 
> This is gonna be a long and bumpy ride, so buckle up and have fun!

You wake up to a blaring alarm, practically jumping out of your bed. Damn, you really had to change that. You hit the snooze button and lay back down on the bed, rolling to your side. What was the point of having an alarm if you had no place to go? Sure, your therapist said that it was a lot healthier to wake up at the same time each morning, but you liked your sleep.

Just as you were drifting back to sleep, the phone rang, interrupting your bliss. “Ugh,” You groaned loudly, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. You walk to the living room and pick up the phone. It was your mother. “Hi mom! What’s up?” 

“Nothing much honey, just reminding you to take your medicine.”

You roll your eyes. You were almost 20 and your mother still had to remind you to take care of yourself. Then again, you had a habit of forgetting.

“Thanks, Ma.” You say goodbye and go to the bathroom taking out the pill bottle that your mom had prepared for you. You take your pills and prepare for a long day of doing nothing. 

You go to the food pantry, noticing that you’re running low on food. You sigh as you realize that this meant you had to go shopping. 

After taking a quick shower you change into your best clothes (which was a skull T-shirt and jeans, let’s be real here) and walk out the door to head towards town.

You pop your headphones in, listening to your favorite band. It made walking easier, especially when you had to walk up hills. You weren’t exactly in shape, (far from it, actually) so anything that could distract you from the burning of your legs was great.

As you walk, you see a rabbit-like woman smile at you, and you smile back. You lived in a pretty monster-friendly town, so you got to see all sorts of different beings.

It’s been almost a year since the monsters escaped from the underground with the help of a human child named Frisk. They’ve settled in pretty well, so to speak. At first a lot of humans were shocked to see that monsters existed, but most of them came to accept that fact. Of course, anytime there’s something that people don’t understand, some will start hating it out of fear. There would be riots in the streets from humans trying to get rid of monsters. Sometimes there would be hate crimes. You’re just glad that monsters were starting to gain more rights to fight off those who look in disgust.

But like you said, you live in a monster-friendly town and you’re grateful for that. Nobody should be hated for looking different, you thought. Especially since you had experience in the ‘looking different’ part.

Yeah, so, you weren’t exactly a looker. Sure, you could clean up pretty nicely once in a while but that usually took too much energy out of you. Your hair was usually a mess and your round face warded simple-minded people off easily. Not to mention, you were...well, there’s no dancing around it, you were overweight.  

Not that it really compared to what the monsters faced everyday from other people, but you could understand looking different from the rest of the crowd, albeit only a little bit.

Lost in your thoughts, you crashed into someone, knocking them, yourself, and all their bags to the ground. Shit.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you-“ your words died out of you mouth as you looked up to see a skeleton.

You blinked a couple of times, not sure how to react. Sure, you’ve seen plenty of monsters by now, just never a skeleton. It was...

 

It was pretty fucking awesome.

 

You shake your head to get out of your daze. “Sorry about that,” you chuckled nervously. “I’ve just never seen a skeleton before.” You get up, and extend a hand to the tall skeleton. 

The skeleton took your hand and...wow, he was pretty tall. He grinned at you. “WORRY NOT, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS USED TO THOSE STARING AT HIM IN AMAZEMENT!” Damn, he was pretty loud. “I DO NOT THINK I’VE SEEN YOU BEFORE, HUMAN! ARE YOU NEW HERE?”

You blushed a little in embarrassment. “Ah, no...I just don’t usually leave the house much...” Your eyes wandered to the bags that were still on the ground. You bent to pick them up, and handed them to Papyrus. 

“I SEE! WELL, I’M OFF TO GO BACK TO MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP! GOODBYE HUMAN!” He grinned and waved a goodbye. There was something pure about him, and you spent the rest of your time at the supermarket smiling.

 

* * *

 

After your trip to the supermarket, you were on your way back home when you heard a familiar voice.

“Ah..! Human...I-I do not want any t-trouble!” You followed the sound of the voice which lead you to an alleyway. There was the skeleton you saw before, (Papyrus, your mind supplied) backed into the corner of the outside of a building by a couple of burly looking men.

“Aww, you hear that Bill? The poor monster doesn’t want any trouble!” The man laughed, a cruel sound. “If you didn’t want any trouble, your kind wouldn’t have come here,” He growled, backing Papyrus further into the wall.

“HEY!” You shouted, heart beating fast. You’ve never done this before. Both the men turn towards you. “Leave him alone,” you said as fiercely as you could.

“Oh yeah? What the hell are you gonna do about it?” That...that was a good question. The men started closing in on you, rather than Papyrus. ‘Good,’ you thought, ‘at least it won’t be him’. You had to think fast.

“PAPYRUS, RUN!” You swing your grocery bags that had cans and glass containers in them as hard as you could. As soon as it hit them you started running, only a few steps behind Papyrus.

However, unlike you, Papyrus is very fast. He went further and further ahead of you while you couldn’t keep up, your lungs burning. You glance behind you, seeing one of the men right behind you, furious.

You turn your head back around, searching for Papyrus. He was out of sight.

Unfortunately for you, you were so caught up in searching for the skeleton that you weren’t watching where you were going. As you run, you trip over a rock, making you land face first into the ground.

Really? Out of everything that’s happening right now, you trip over a damn rock? 

You turn your head around quickly to see that the man was directly behind you, the other man not too far behind. You try to get up but there’s a pain in your ankle. Fuck, you must’ve twisted it. You try to crawl backwards in fear, but both the men crowd you.

“You really thought you could out run us, Fatty?” One of them chuckled darkly. “We should teach you a lesson about protecting those freaks,” They smile wickedly at you, and you close your eyes, prepared for the pain to come.

It never did.

“i wouldn’t do that if i were you.” A deeper, unknown voice said.

You open your eyes to see Papyrus with another skeleton. He was shorter in height and wider than Papyrus, wearing a blue hoodie and some black shorts. One eye was empty with all color, while the other one was glowing blue.

It was terrifying.

Suddenly, one of the men started floating and was thrown against a nearby building.

“What the fu-“ The other man started yelling until he was thrown against the building as well, wincing as you heard a crack. 

“if you know what’s best for you...” the shorter skeleton walked towards the groaning men on the ground.

“ **s t a ya w a yf r o mm yb r o t h e r** ” He snarled out, causing the men to limp away quickly.

You stare in shock as the skeleton and Papyrus turn to you.

“you okay, kid?”

“I’m fine,” you said, your voice barely working. 

 

And then you passed out. 

 


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up while someone wants to ask you a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha.
> 
> So, I don't usually do this, but I got REALLY excited from all the feedback I got, plus I wanted to keep writing, so SURPRISE! YOU GET AN EXTRA CHAPTER ON THE SAME DAY! Please tell me if anyone seems out of character, and maybe some suggestions on how to make them seem like themselves? This is my first time writing these characters so,,, ahhh. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and don't end up coming after me with pitchforks for horribly written characters.
> 
> EDIT: I played around with this chapter a little bit, changing a few things.

You open your eyes feeling groggy and unrested. Your first instinct is to roll over in your bed and go back to sleep, but something feels...off. You don’t remember going to sleep. Come to think of it, you don’t remember much at all.

You force yourself to open your eyes even though your body is screaming that you need sleep. Looking around, you find that you aren’t in your room.

You aren’t even in your house. 

Your eyes shoot open while you jump straight up from the bed. Or, well, you try to anyway. The world spins too much and you groan, going right back down on the bed regretting your decision. Giving yourself a couple of moments to let your head rest, you sit up slowly, looking around at your surroundings.

You then realize that you weren’t on a bed at all, you were on a couch. You curse quietly, knowing that this is going to hurt your back later. You try to think back on what happened, but the last thing you remember is going to the supermarket and- 

Shit.

Papyrus.

You try to get up out of the bed, looking frantically for the tall skeleton. You seem to have moved too quickly as your world spun, falling to the ground.

“easy there, kiddo” A bony hand helps you to your feet, leading you back to the bed. You look up at the face, recognizing it as the other skeleton who was there last night. Remembering his terrifying face from the prior night, you jumped back a little. Although both his eyes were filled with white lights, you remember how scary he was before.

He furrowed his eyebrows (eyebrow bones???) slightly, before smirking. 

“sorry, i didn’t mean to _rattle your bones._ ”

You were about to say something and then- 

You huffed a laugh, “A pun? Really?” Although you should probably be scared out of your mind right now, (being as in your in a stranger’s house, having only a vague memory of the night before) you had to admit that the pun was unexpected. 

The skeleton shrugged. “figured it would lighten the mood.” He looked you up and down. “you feelin’ better?”

“Better? It was Papyrus who-” You totally forgot about him! “Where’s Papyrus? Is he okay? Is he hurt?”

The short skeleton gave you an odd look. “why do you care?”

“Huh?”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “you literally met him yesterday. why would you go risking yourself to save someone you just met?” 

Before you could even be offended on your own behalf, you’re interrupted by Papyrus who is currently holding a stack of pancakes and wearing an apron.

“HUMAN! I SEE THAT YOU ARE NOW AWAKE!” He said, oh so cheerfully. As soon as Papyrus walked in, the other skeleton’s face seemed to go back to normal, as if he wasn’t just interrogating you. Papyrus sets down the pancakes on the nearby dining table and goes closer to you. “How are you feeling, human?” He asked in a quieter voice than usual. You give an odd look to the other skeleton and then turn towards Papyrus.

“I-I’m okay, Papyrus, but I wanted to know if you were okay? All I remember is that you were running away and then-” You stopped mid-sentence. “You...you came back for me,” you practically whispered. You remembered being scared to death that you were left alone, that nobody would come for you. But then Papyrus came back and brought-

Wait a second.

“So you’re allowed to save _me,_ a person you didn’t even _meet,_ but I can’t save Papyrus?” You asked incredulously at the shorter skeleton, voice slightly raised.

Papyrus looked at you and the shorter skeleton nervously and starts backing away. “T-THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MORE PANCAKES TO PREPARE,” And with that, he disappeared in the kitchen.

After Papyrus left, the shorter skeleton had the nerve to just shrug. “they hurt my brother. they deserved a bad time. you were just lucky.”

Ouch.

You knew that you didn’t even know him, and he’s got a point, but you had to admit that hurt a little bit. 

Papyrus returned with his apron covered in what looked like tomato sauce stains, which was odd. Wasn’t he making pancakes?

Shaking the thoughts out of your head and trying to forget about the interraction you just had, you figured that now would be the best time to ask your questions.

“So uh...” you started, not exactly sure how to phrase this. “How exactly did I get here again?”

“I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF BRINGING YOU TO OUR HOME AFTER YOU FELL ASLEEP!” Papyrus said, proud of himself.

“I fell asleep?”

”you fainted.” The brother cut in, smirking. “i guess you could say you were...” He paused. “ _bone tired_ ” 

Papyrus groaned loudly while the shorter skeleton then winked at you, practically giving you whiplash from how he was treating you before. Normally you would react to a pun like that (God knows you love puns) but you were more focused on the first thing that he said.

”Fainted? I didn’t-“ 

Oh god. You did.

“Right...” You replied dumbly, mortified. “Uh, thank you, Papyrus, for making sure I was safe.” You smile gently at him, making sure not to look at his brother.

What was the deal with him anyways? One minute he was asking if you were okay and making puns, then he was interrogating you just to go back to making jokes. Shouldn’t he be thankful that Papyrus was safe? You knew that he clearly cared for his brother just by going from the reaction he had last night, but would it kill him just to say thank you? 

Papyrus blushed orange, smiling. “IT IS NO PROBLEM, HUMAN!” You frowned as you realized that he kept calling you that because he didn’t know your name.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is _________.”

“WHAT A LOVELY NAME, HUMAN ________! THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS!” He looks at you, a smile not quite reaching his eyes. 

“we’ll get along just fine, i feel it in my _bones_ ” While you doubt his words, he winks again while Papyrus yells at him for acting this way in front of a guest. He doesn’t seem to be listening as he kept his gaze on you, still smiling, his eyes searching for something. 

Like he was trying to figure you out.

“Well,” You say as soon as Papyrus stopped yelling, managing to tear away your eyes from Sans. “I should get going, my mom is probably worried sick about me.” You glance at your phone, reading that she left you 10 texts and 7 missed calls. You cringe, knowing that coming back wasn’t going to be fun. “I also don’t want to wear out my welcome,” you add, thankful that you were able to stay there even though a certain skeleton seemed to dislike you.

“NONSENSE! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST HAVE SOME BREAKFAST BEFORE YOU LEAVE!” Your stomach rumbled at the thought, but you really had to get back to your mother.

“Sorry, Papyrus, but I-”

“Does Human _______ not want to try the great Papyrus’s cooking?” He asked, looking deflated.

The last thing you wanted to do was upset him, so you decided to ask to have it to go. Papyrus instantly lit up again, “Nyeh-heh-heh”-ing back to the kitchen.

You were left in awkward silence with Sans, not really sure what to say. Was he going to continue to question you? Or was he just going to keep making jokes?You supposed that you should probably thank him, for saving you and all that, but he was pretty rude before…

A voice that sounded suspiciously like your dad said something about being the bigger person.

You hated being the bigger person.

(Physically and mentally)

Your anxiety decides to start acting up but you push through nonetheless. “Thank you,” you blurted out, voice quiet. “For saving me, I mean.”

Sans seemed to brush it off, “i told you, it wasn’t for-”

“I know.” Sans looked up at you, almost looking surprised. “Even if you didn’t have the intent to, you still did, so...thanks.”

He just blinked at you.

You sighed. Usually being the bigger person didn’t make you feel much better, but at least your dad would be happy.

It did look like Sans was about to say something until Papyrus came with the pancakes in the container. You thanked him, and made your way to leave. A voice stopped you before you walked out the door.

“you never answered my question” Sans stated, although he said it with more of a curiosity than suspicion. “why did you help him?” 

You turned to look at him. “Because he didn’t deserve it.”

Apparently that answer wasn’t good enough. “of course he didn’t. but how would you know that?”

You stared back at Sans wondering what he wanted from you. Chances are that they weren’t going to see each other again, so why was he so interested in your answer?

You sigh, your gaze drifting to the floor.

“Because nobody deserves it. Nobody deserves to be judged solely on their appearance. Nobody deserves to have assumptions made about them, before anyone even talks to them.” You look at him. “If you want to judge someone, you do it based on their actions, whether they’ve done good things or bad. You judge someone on their soul and intent.” You smiled softly, thinking of Papyrus. “I knew that Papyrus was a good person the moment I met him. I guess I didn’t _really_ know him, because I did just meet him...But I saved him because he seemed like a good person, and yes, I could’ve been wrong about that. But nobody deserves to pay the consequence of somebody’s own prejudice.” You know that you were rambling, and you weren’t really sure if it made sense, but you decided to walk out the door before Sans could say anything.

As you walk out, you see your house across the road.

 

 

So much for not seeing each other again.

 

* * *

 

Sans wasn’t sure what to think of you.

You saved Papyrus, sure, and he was thankful, but why would a human want to save a monster? 

Then again, there was Frisk, but he thought they were the only one who could have such mercy.

It bugged him at first, because you seemed to be the hero. You must want something in return, right? Why would you help him if you didn’t? 

And then you just called him out on his own actions, how he saved you without knowing you. Sure, part of it was because those assholes decided to hurt his brother, but he’d be lying if he said that was the only reason. He couldn’t just leave you there, after all, his brother made it out because of you.

But he still wanted to act difficult because he didn’t believe it. It was too good to be true, right? It had to be. 

So yeah, he shut that down quickly. He did find it odd though, that you backed down so quickly after being so riled up. You just accepted it right away.

There was definitely something off about you, yeah. But he wasn’t sure what it was.

Then you actually thanked him despite what he said, which was surprising to say the least. 

And to make matters even more confusing, you made a heartfelt speech about how nobody deserved to be judged based on their appearance. He wanted to call bullshit so bad, but you just looked. So. Honest. Not to mention, that part about the soul and a person's intent? It sounded so, so _scripted_ , like you knew exactly what to say, but at the same time it couldn't have been. 

You also seemed to be talking from experience, which he didn’t really get. You were a human, how would you know?

Maybe there was something he wasn’t getting.

 

Or maybe you just weren’t that bad at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I made Sans be a bit of an ass, because I still think he's be wary of most humans, y'know. Also, its my own headcanon that he's kinda oblivious on how humans treat other humans. So there ya go.
> 
> I hope what the reader says at the end makes sense??? It did in my head, but who knows?
> 
> I read online that when you wake up from passing out, you would usually feel disoriented. So i made the reader a little dizzy and light-heated and what not. 
> 
> Also, to make things clear, the reader passed out from a combination of fear and exhaustion.
> 
> I also have a head canon that Papyrus talks quieter when there’s a serious topic or when he’s upset, so he’s not yelling all the time. Sorry if you disagree, that’s just how I write him.
> 
> I'll try to update as regularly as I can, but this is a treat for you guys for being so kind! Thanks again, it fuels me!


	3. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mom convinces you to invite the skeleton brothers over. What's the worst that can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm surprised that you guys really seem to like this story!
> 
> Just a bit of a warning, Sans continues to act like an ass in this one, but it's mostly a misunderstanding that will be addressed later. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also: Beware of the puns.

It’s been a couple of days since you met the skeleton brothers. You’re a tad embarrassed now that you hadn’t noticed that they were your neighbors, but then again you really didn’t leave the house much.

Once you got home that day your mom was relieved but pissed off, which was honestly what you were expecting. You explained what happened to you, even including how you met Papyrus and Sans.

You remember your mom looking at you with a nervous expression. “Well, honey, I’m really proud that you did that, but I’m also not too thrilled with you putting yourself in danger.” You shrugged.

“He needed help, ma. I couldn’t just walk away,” you told her, looking down and fidgeting with your hands. You looked out the window, your gaze fixed on the house across the street. “Besides,” you looked back at her. “I’m fine now, aren’t I? They saved me.”

You figured that just saying that and not the fact that Sans didn’t really mean to save you would be better.

After a moment of looking at you with a concerned expression, your mom smiled, a plan in her eyes.“Why don’t you invite them over?”

You sputtered a bit, not sure how to react. “Invite them? Over here?”

Your mother nodded, all concern from her face gone now. “Yes! I do have to thank them for saving my baby after all. Besides, you could use some new friends. It would be good for you!”

“Mom, I don’t think…” You started, unsure on how the brothers would react. You thought that Papyrus would be fine with it, but Sans…

You weren’t sure what to think about Sans.

“I’m not sure if they would even want to come, I don’t think they like me very much.” One of them at least.

Your mom shrugged your insecurity off. “Oh come on, I’ll even make them my pecan pie!”

 

Damn.

 

Pecan pie was your weakness.

You sighed, admitting your defeat and nodding your head.

So that’s how you ended up in front of the skeleton brothers’ house carrying one of your mother’s pecan pies. You briefly wondered if you could just ring the doorbell and leave the pie there, but you knew your mother wouldn’t be happy with that. You talked internally to yourself, trying to calm down. ‘Okay, the worst they can do is shut the door in your face right? You’ve dealt with worse, no big deal.’ You build up your nerve and press the button.

There’s a couple of moments of silence when you then hear footsteps. You take a deep breath, hoping that it would be Papyrus who answered the door.

You had no such luck.

Sans was there, wearing the same outfit as you saw him in last time. He seemed to be wearing fuzzy pink bunny slippers which was new.

He clears his throat, raising an eyebrow (you still weren’t sure how that exactly worked) at you.

“U-Uh…” You wondered if God liked to see you suffer. “H-Hi!” You said, as cheerful as you could be in that moment. Your brain went blank, forgetting what you rehearsed in your head.

“hi.”

You blinked, trying to gather your thoughts. Why did you come here again? Oh, right!

“PECAN PIE!” You say loudly, thrusting the pie in Sans’s direction.

He blinked twice at you.

This is why you never left the house.

“Uh, I mean…” You wanted the ground to swallow you whole. What was it about Sans that made you so nervous? You normally weren’t this bad. You tried again. “Here’s a pie that my mom and I made for you guys.” Okay, this was better. “We were wondering if you wanted to come over as a thank you for helping me,” You looked at Sans nervously, biting your lip. You wanted this torture to be over.

Sans blinked at you again.

Well, this was certainly a meaningful conversation on his part.

Suddenly, there was a flash of annoyance on his face. “look kid-” Sans was interrupted when Papyrus came bustling behind him.

“AH! HUMAN ________ ! IT IS A GREAT PLEASURE TO SEE YOU!” Papyrus yelled, almost as happy to see you as you are to see him. You feel some of the nerves go away.

“Hi Papyrus! I was just telling Sans here that you two are invited to come to my house.” You said pretty cheerfully, handing him the pie. Papyrus’s eyes go wide with excitement.

“WOWIE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO VISIT HUMAN _______’S HOUSE! CAN WE GO SANS?” He looks at his brother hopefully.

Sans smiles forcefully at you. “of course, pap” He says through gritted teeth.

You’re starting to get annoyed with his rudeness, so you smile directly at him, as if challenging him. “Great! Come across the street at 6 o’clock tonight. Can’t wait to see you guys there!”

As you walk away you feel someone’s eyes on you, but you decide to not look back.

 

* * *

 

For the past couple of days, Sans couldn’t get what you said out of his head.

He figured that he wouldn’t really see you again, but your words haunted him.

It’s not that he didn’t want to like you. It was just that, for whatever reason, you made him have complicated feelings, especially after what you had said. He still wasn’t sure what to think of you.

So when you came to his house carrying a pie and inviting him and Papyrus over your house, he wasn’t sure how to react.

Apparently, he made you nervous, given how you reacted when you answered the door. You tensed up and started stuttering, keeping your eyes off of his. Not to mention the whole pie thing.

He wasn’t gonna lie, it was pretty funny and maybe a little adorable, but he still felt something was off about you. He wasn’t going to trust you until he found it out.

Because this had to be a trap right?

So right before he was about to lash out at you, Papyrus came in, happy as ever to see you. Pap wouldn’t stop talking about you for the last couple of days, so when he asked if they could go, Sans couldn’t say no. You seemed to sense his annoyance and met his eyes, acting friendly as ever challenging him, daring him to say something. He wouldn’t dare to say anything in front of Pap, so he let you win.

This round, at least.

You walked away while he was glaring at you, not even bothering to turn back.

 

Two could play at that game.

 

* * *

 

While you set the table, you couldn’t help but let your mind drift. How was the night going to go? You knew that your mom would like Papyrus, (who doesn’t like Papyrus?) but what about Sans? Was Sans going to act as rude to your Mom as he did with you? How would your mom react?

You still didn’t understand why Sans seemed to dislike you. Sure, you thought, there was a lot to dislike. But it wasn’t as if Sans really knew those parts of you yet, unless he could see right through you.

Your mom seemed to sense your anxiety as she put her hand on your shoulder. “It’s going to be fine,” She assured you with a smile. “Who could resist my pecan pie?” You smiled at that, trying to put your anxiety aside. You couldn’t help but feel like something was going to go wrong.

Before you spiral down that rabbit hole, the doorbell rang. “Oh!,” Your mom said, pleased and excited to meet her new guests. “That must be them! Why don’t you answer the door while I finish setting up, sweetie?” You sighed, but did as she asked.

You walked towards the door and opened it, seeing Papyrus holding a container of food while Sans had his hand in his pockets. Papyrus seemed very excited to be there while Sans seemed disinterested. You try to ignore the little bit of hurt you feel. It was so obvious that Sans didn’t like you so it shouldn’t be so affected by how he acted towards you. You were used to people disliking you, and he just happened to be one of those people.

You ignore your thoughts as you smile towards them, but mostly at Papyrus. “Hi guys! Thanks for coming! Please, come in!” They both walk in through the door and into the house looking around.

“nice digs” Sans casually commented. You noticed that he seemed to behave while Papyrus was with you.

“YES, HUMAN _______! YOUR ‘DIGS’ ARE INDEED QUITE NICE!” You chuckle lightly at what Papyrus said. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PREPARED SOME OF HIS FAMOUS SPAGHETTI FOR THIS WONDROUS EVENT!” He hands the container of spaghetti to you while you smile warmly at him.

“I’m sure we’ll love it!” You tell him, pretty impressed with his pancakes from last time. You still didn’t know how he ended up with tomato sauce on his apron, though.

It kept you up at night.

Papyrus lights up at your words. “WELL OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S COOKING IS AMAZING!”

“Come on, guys,” You started leading them into the kitchen. “You haven’t even met my mother yet.” Your mom was running frantically around the kitchen, trying to make sure that everything was perfect. “Ma, our guests are here.” Your mom stopped what she was doing and welcomed the skeleton brothers.

“It’s so nice to meet you two!” She exclaimed, extending her hand out to Papyrus. “You must be Papyrus,” She said, shaking his hand. Papyrus shook her hand vigorously, visibly excited. “And you must be Sans!” She said, looking at the the shorter skeleton. “My name’s Diane.”

Sans took Diane’s hand and shook it, smiling. It didn’t seem like those fake smiles that you got, it seemed to be actually sincere. You supposed that your mom had that effect, she was great after all.

“i’ve been _diane_ to meet ya” He said with a wink, causing your mom to laugh. You frowned a little. You tried not to be jealous, but it was hard.

“SANS! I THOUGHT I SAID NO PUNS!” Papyrus scolded. Sans just shrugged.

“hey, i ain’t tellin’ no _fibula_ ”

Your mom laughed again while Papyrus groaned.

“You’re a real hoot,” Diane said, smiling. “Thanks again for saving my baby,” she said, wrapping her arm around your shoulder.

“Mom…” You groaned, feeling embarrassed.

“well,” Sans started, seeming to be a bit more tense than before, “i didn’t exactly have the _heart_ to leave her there.”

He looks directly at you.

You feel uncomfortable under his gaze, laughing nervously. “I think I’m gonna go finish setting the table,” you said, starting to move apart from your mom.

“i’ll help”

You wanted to scream.

“Sans,” your mom praised, “You are such a gentleman!”

“what can i say, it’s in my _bones_ ”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STAY HERE WITH DIANE, AWAY FROM YOUR WRETCHED PUNS!”

You smile tightly, grabbing some more things for the table, and walk into the dining room.

Sans helps you set the table in silence, but you have a feeling that he got you alone for a reason.

“y’know,” He starts as you tense up, “i’m not exactly sure you know what you’re doing”

You turn to him, giving him a quizzical look. What _you_ were doing? What was he doing playing mister nice guy?

“What are you talking about?” You crossed your arms.

Sans shrugged. “it’s okay to have a crush on my brother. i get it, he’s a pretty cool dude.”

You make a face, taken aback. He thought you had a crush on Papyrus? Was this all it was about? Him being an overprotective brother?

No, it felt like there was more.

“He’s adorable, yeah, but I don’t like him like that.” You assured him, putting a plate down with more force than necessary.

“whatever you say, kid.” He said, clearly not believing you. “i just wanted to let you know that he wouldn’t like-” Sans looked directly into your eyes.

“someone like you”

You felt a stab of pain in your chest, hurt by what he said. You thought he’d be the last one to judge you for your weight.

Before you could say anything, you heard your mother call from the kitchen. “_______! Dinner is almost done, can you help me bring it out?”

You didn’t move right away, still looking at Sans.

All of a sudden he started smiling, but there was something dark in his eyes. “i think you should probably help her.”

You walk into the kitchen and help your mother bring out the food. What Sans said still stung, but you tried to push that aside for your mother’s and Papyrus’s sake.

By the time everyone was sitting down, you weren’t starting to feel all that hungry.

You took some food but mostly ended up playing with it. You know that you were just letting Sans win, but it was hard to ignore your feelings.

“what, you lost your appetite or somethin’?” Sans asked, innocently, eating his food. You knew that was another jab at your weight. ‘ _Surprising, huh? That someone like me could be not hungry?_ ’ you thought bitterly.

“I had a big lunch,” You said, ignoring the strange look you got from your mother, but she seemed to ignore what you said.

Dinner went on and Papyrus complimented your mother’s cooking. “THIS IS DELICIOUS, HUMAN DIANE! IT IS ALMOST AS GOOD AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S SPAGHETTI!” Diane blushed and thanked him, continuing the conversation.

It was silent for a little bit until Sans spoke up. “y’know, for mother and daughter you two seem to look a lot different,” It was true. Your mother was very skinny and had natural, long, straight red hair while you were big and had messy, black, short hair. The comment was innocent enough, but you couldn’t help but feel that was another comment directed at your weight.

It hurt.

You ignored as you felt tears in your eyes. ‘ _I just need to hold it together until they’re gone, right? Besides, it’s not like people haven’t commented on my weight before_.’ It was true, but for some reason when it was coming from Sans, it hurt a lot more.

“Yeah, we get that a lot,” Your mother said smiling at him politely. “But I can assure you, she is my daughter,” Diane laughed a bit.

“i’m just saying,” Sans continued, “it’s pretty interesting how someone like her,” he glanced to you, “could be related to you.” he looked back at your mom.

Your mother had a confused look on her face, not quite following, but that was it.

You’ve had enough.

You slammed your fists onto the table, not able to hide your anger and sadness anymore. Your mom and Papyrus looked alarmed and surprised while Sans had a shit-eating grin.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“______” Your mom said your name as a warning.

“No mom, I have to say this.” You bit your lip, making sure you wouldn’t cry. “I’ve been _nothing_ but nice to you, and this is how you treat me? What did I do to make you hate me?” You felt tears falling from your eyes. Fuck. “Y’know, I expected you to be the last person to make fun of me, thinking that you of all people would know how that felt. To be made fun of your appearance.” Sans grin was gone now, a bit of confusement on his face. You laughed bitterly.“Really? That’s how you want to play? Innocent?” You asked him, wanting an actual answer. You weren’t surprised when he said nothing. “I’m used to people judging me on how I look, judging me without even knowing me and jumping to conclusions, but I try to never do the same. But you know what?” You smiled bitterly. “I can confidently say based on your actions that even if you weren’t from the underground, you’d still be a monster.”

Tears were rolling down your face as you inwardly curse yourself for getting so angry in front of Papyrus. You turn to him. He looked panicked and you felt really bad about it, wondering if he’d ever speak to you again. “I-I’m sorry Papyrus, I hope you can forgive me,” And with that you went up the stairs and into your room to cry for the rest of the night.

You had wanted for Sans to like you all this time, but after that little outburst? There was no way he would even talk to you again. You wanted to be angry at him, for God’s sake, you _were_ angry at him, but at the same time you couldn’t really blame him.

You wrapped yourself in your blanket, sobbing, and not for the first time, hoping your dad would come back, into your room to comfort you.

 

 

But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Sans, you bitch. 
> 
> I know it seems like you two will never get together given how Sans is acting, but things will soon be looking up!
> 
> Please don't forget to kudos and comment if you like it!


	4. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets schooled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Over 20 kudos in the span of one day? WOWZA
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! It fuels me!

Sans had fucked up.

 

He thought his plan had been going great. He went to your house, made jokes, charmed your mother.

Hell, he liked your mother. She seemed genuine, like she had nothing to hide, unlike you.

You acted charming as ever, seeming to be flirting with Papyrus. Was that what you wanted? To date his brother?

Sans had seen how friendly you have gotten with him, and it wasn’t too far of a stretch.

So he improvised, saying that Pap wouldn’t like “someone like you” and when he saw the hint of anger on your face, he thought he had hit the jackpot.

Like the thought of you dating a monster, or even _liking_ a monster made you angry.

 

So much for your little hero act.

 

He kept pushing, making comments on how you weren’t hungry, like the thought of being with a monster made you lose your appetite. The question he asked about you and your mother was a genuine question, however. He wondered how someone like you, someone who secretly hated monsters, could be related to Diane, a wonderful woman who loved the idea of meeting Sans and Papyrus.

So when you slammed your fists on the table, he knew his plan had worked.

That is, he thought it did.

Sans thought you were going to go on about how monsters were rude, how they were terrible beings who were supposed to stay hidden.

You didn’t.

You started asking what you had done wrong to make him hate you. You started crying, saying something about expecting him to be the last one to make fun of your appearance.

 

...what?

 

You then made the comment about how Sans would be a monster anyway whether he was from the underground or not, and he had to admit that hurt.

You said something about him being a monster and that’s what he wanted, right?

So why did he feel so guilty then?

When you left upstairs, the whole room was silent.

Diane was the first one to speak.

“Those comments you made…” She said in a soft but stern voice, narrowing her eyes at Sans. “Was that you making fun of her?”

 

Making fun of her?

 

“look lady, it’s not my problem that your daughter has some sort of deal with monsters,” Sans said fiercely, although he was internally questioning if that really was the case.

Diane looked at Sans with a raised eyebrow. Not taking her eyes off Sans, she asked, “Papyrus, could you be a dear and check on my daughter for me?”

“O-Of Course, Human Diane!” Pap said, heading up the stairs and to your room with a worried expression.

Once he was gone, Diane’s stare turned icy.

“So let me get this straight, my daughter saves your brother, but you think she’s some kind of monster hater? Even after she invited you willingly to our house?”

If Sans had lips, he’d be biting them right now.

“wouldn’t be the first time someone’s tried to fool us like that,” Sans muttered, looking down. “they pretend they don’t have a problem with us just so we could trust them. it’s hard to trust again after it’s happened to you so many times,”

Diane looked like she was contemplating what he said. “Y’know,” she starts with a sad smile, “______ knows how it feels. Maybe not to your extent, but she’s had people pretend to be nice just so they could hurt her. You two might have more in common than you think,” She sighs. “I know you want to push people away because of what’s happened to you, but sometimes you have to go through the bad so you can go through the good. If you don’t trust anyone ever again, you’re just bound to live a sad and lonely life.”

“I know my daughter,” She continues, “She’s only judged people on their actions, never on how they look, because she knows how that feels.”

“she’s human,” Sans said bitterly, “how the hell would she know?”

Diane tilted her head slightly, a realization in her eyes. “You really have no clue, do you? How humans treat each other?”

At Sans blank face, Diane sighed.

“I know that you’re used to monsters being the ones who are discriminated against, but humans discriminate other humans as well. Mostly for things they don’t understand.” Her eyes shifted down to the floor. “Humans judge each other for being different. That is to say, if you don’t look a certain way, people will judge you. Whether it’s the color of your skin, your weight, or how you just present yourself. Some things are treated worse than others. For example, a long time ago, people would keep people of different color as slaves, and treated them like garbage, for something they couldn’t control.”

Sans was horrified. Humans really treated each other that way? Their own kind?

“It’s gotten better over the years, but people still judge others. For race, gender, orientation, weight, looks, you name it. It’s mostly things that people can’t control, but that’s where weight comes in. You can technically control it, you could lose weight, but it’s harder for some people than others.”

“you keep saying weight, but what do you mean by that?”

Diane sighed yet again, wondering how she should phrase this. “Have you noticed that _______ is, well, bigger than I am?”

Sans nodded. Sure, he’s noticed that compare to others you were bigger, but he didn’t understand why that was important.

“She would get made fun of because of that. Because she wasn’t as skinny as everyone else. She would get called names, by kids, adults, even people who were close to her. She’s been told that nobody would ever love her because of how she looked.”

Sans’s comments to you swarmed in his head. ‘ _He wouldn’t like...someone like you_ ’ ‘ _you lost your appetite or somethin_ ’?’ ‘ _it’s pretty interesting how someone like her could be related to you_ ’.

 

Sans was…

Sans was an _idiot_.

It was no wonder you got upset.

 

You were nothing but nice to him and Papyrus, and he was so wrapped up in thinking that you were bad because you seemed too good to be true, but that wasn’t the case, was it?

You were an actual good person, weren’t you?

But because of his past experiences, because of his fears, his nightmares, Sans pushed you away like you were nothing but another human trying to hurt him.

Not to mention that everything he said to you, to rile you up, made you think that he was picking on you because of your appearance, even if he wasn’t.

“i didn’t...i didn’t mean…” Sans’s expression was dripping with guilt, not even knowing what to say.

“Yeah, you didn’t mean to hurt her like that.” Diane agreed with a sterner tone, “But you still did.”

* * *

 

You were only a few minutes in your self-pity and self-hatred session when you heard footsteps outside your room. You buried yourself in your blanket, not quite ready to face your mother yet. You heard a knock on the door.

“H-HUMAN? HUMAN ______?”

Fuck, of course it would be Papyrus.

You don’t answer, hoping that he would just go back downstairs. You remember his panicked look and the guilt fills your body.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BROUGHT HIS FAMOUS SPAGHETTI, PERFECT FOR ANY OCCASION!” The skeleton yelled, trying to tempt you.

Your stomach rumbled and you considered it. Crying did make you pretty hungry.

You go up to the door, trying to wipe away the tears from your eyes. You unlock the door with a soft click and open it.

Papyrus’s worried expression shifted into a happy one when he saw your face. “HUMAN ______! I AM VERY HAPPY TO SEE YOU!” He paused, wearing a hopeful expression. “May I Come In?” He asked, in a voice that was a little quieter.

You nodded, opening the door wider so he could come in. You went to go sit on your bed as Papyrus stood there, holding a plate of spaghetti. While you were eyeing the pasta, Papyrus spoke up. “I FIGURED THAT YOU MIGHT BE HUNGRY,” He said at full volume, handing you the plate.

 

There was a bone in the pasta sticking up.

 

“U-Uh…” You looked at it, not sure what to do. Would it be rude to just throw it away?

“ _BONE_ -APPETIT” He said, grinning.

 

You blinked.

 

Papyrus blinked.

 

You started to laugh hysterically, not expecting him to make a joke like that. “I t-thought,” you wheezed, “I thought you hated puns,”

“YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU NEEDED IT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS STRIKES AGAIN! NYEH-HEH-HEH!” you continued laughing, your mood lifted.

Once you were done, you wiped a tear from your eye, looking at Papyrus, smiling. You get up on your feet placing the plate on a nearby dresser and stand before him, pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks Pap,” the nickname sliding off your tongue, “You’re a good friend,” you whispered.

Papyrus didn’t move at first and you wondered if you went too far.

Right before you could pull away, he returns the hug.

“OF COURSE HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ONE OF THE GREATEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD!”

You laugh lightly, and let go when you hear a knock at the door. You figure it must be your mother checking in on you.

You open the door, revealing Sans with his hands in his pockets and a blank expression.

“kid,” He says.

 

“we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hi
> 
> I just love leaving you guys on cliff hangers, don't I? 
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty short compared to the last one, I hope to write a longer one next time!  
> Please tell me what you guys think, as I wasn't that happy with this chapter. Writing Sans is harddddd
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you guys next update!


	5. Spears of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some new allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you guys for all the feedback you've been giving me! I really appreciate it!  
> This chapter is more to introduce some new characters, but I promise that the next chapter will satisfy all your needs!
> 
> Also, I forgot to shout out to my sister in the last chapter for coming up with a name for the mom that could also be used in a pun. SO, everyone thank my sister Barbara for the name Diane!

You shut the door in his face.

 

When you turn around however, Sans is there.

 

What.

The.

Fuck.

 

“pap could you give us a minute? diane wanted to know how you make your pasta.”  Sans says, his tone calm and his gaze not leaving you. Papyrus’s face lights up.

“OF COURSE! EVERYBODY NEEDS TO KNOW HOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MAKE MY AMAZING PASTA!” he says, practically running out of the room.

You wanted to do so many things. You wanted to yell at him and drag him out of the room. You wanted to glare at him, to drive him away. Hell, a part of you even wanted to cry.

But you were just so…

You were tired of everything. You were tired of crying, you were tired of missing your dad, you were tired of being bullied, you were tired of being judged without being given a chance, you were tired of having to try so fucking hard for someone to like you.

 

You were tired.

 

“What do you want?” You say half-heartedly and defeated, looking at anywhere but Sans. You hated how vulnerable you were at that moment, but you had no energy to put on a mask.

“kid, i…” Sans started, drawing your eyes on him with his nervous voice. He looked like he didn’t know what he was doing.

“i’ve been a real _bonehead_ ” He says with a slight laugh, looking at you with a hopeful face.

If it was anybody else, you would’ve taken that as a start of an apology, but you were just so done.

“Are you being serious right now?”

After everything he did, he thinks a joke is a good apology?

Sans’s face falls.

Anger starts to build up in you.

“You think that after everything you’ve done, everything you _said_ , you think that if you come up here and make a joke, we’d what? Sit down and have a laugh?” You keep walking towards Sans as he walks backwards, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. You wonder distantly if you’re being a tad too harsh on him, but you can’t stop it.

“i...i just wanted-” Sans tries, but you won’t hear it.

“Get out.”

“kid, if you’d just-” His voice seemed to be begging, but you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Get out of my room, and get out of my life!” You yelled, fuming. Noticing that he was just outside your door, you look at his face one last time before you slam it.

He looked hurt.

You overwhelmed by different emotions taking over you. You were still upset at his words. You were angry that he had to nerve to joke about it and pass it off as an apology.

But then again, you remembered the look on San’s face and couldn’t help but feel guilty. Sure, maybe he should’ve tried to apologize better, but at least he had _tried_.

You go back to bed and wonder what your dad would think of you now.

You cover the blanket over you and start sobbing for the second time that day.

For not the first time in your life, you had fucked up.

 

* * *

 

Expressing emotions was not one of Sans’s strong suits.

So when he had come to your room, seeing you dejected and hurt like that, he did what he did best.

He joked.

Apparently that was _not_ the correct way to go about it.

You yelled at him and started backing him out of the doorway, eventually slamming the door on him.Sans knew he could just teleport to your room, but he thought he had done enough for that day. If he tried to push you that would just make things worse.

Sans walked downstairs seeing Diane and Papyrus in a lively discussion about cooking. Sans forced himself to smile, like usual.

“pap, we should head out. you’re going _tibia_ late for bed.” Sans joked while Papyrus groaned, both in frustration at his pun, and frustration that he had to leave. Diane gave him a skeptical look.

“Papyrus, why don’t you go to the kitchen and take any food you want to go? ______ and I have this meal all the time,” Papyrus jumped out of his chair.

“FREE FOOD? WOWIE!” And with that, he left to the kitchen, leaving Sans and Diane alone in the dining room.

“I take it that it didn’t go well? I heard yelling upstairs,” Diane took a sip of her tea. When Sans didn’t say anything and just shrugged, she sighed. “Do you want me to talk to her?”

Sans looked at her with a slight smile that was forced. “nah, i don’t have the _guts_ to face her again.”

Diane was unamused.

“Sans, I know we don’t know each other very well, but you don’t have to pretend in front of me. You don’t always have to be okay, you know.” She sighed. “I know she must seem angry right now, but just give _______ time.”

Sans nodded, but your last words echoed in his head. ‘ _Get out of my life_!’

 

If it made you feel better, he’d do as you asked.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a couple of days since the incident with Sans happened. For the past couple of days you’ve locked yourself in your room with your favorite books and video game systems, not daring to come out unless it was important.

Safe to say, your mom had had enough.

“______, if you don’t do something productive today I’ll take away your switch,” Your mom said, crossing her arms by the door of your room. Not taking your eyes off of your switch, you scoffed at her.

“No you can’t, I’m 19.” You said, “What are you going to do? Ground me?” Diane’s eyebrows went up.

“Is that a challenge?”

You wanted to back down and say it was a joke, but before you could, your mom snatched the handheld console away.

“HEY!” You yelped, reaching at it. Diane held it high, making you unable to obtain it.

Curse your mom and her abnormal height.

“Mom, I’m sorry, can I have it back now please?” You did your best at puppy dog eyes.

It failed.

“You can have it back after you go shopping at the supermarket,” She said sternly, daring you to say something else.

“Mom-”

“Don’t you ‘Mom’ me, you are going to the supermarket, and that’s final. And if you don’t, you aren’t getting this back.”

You narrowed your eyes at your mother.

“Fine,” You said. “I’ll just stay here and die, then.” You roll over on your bed and cover yourself with your blanket.

Diane sighed and walked over towards your bed, sitting at the end of it.

“Moping isn’t going to change anything, honey.”

You said nothing.

“I’m not saying now...But why don’t you just talk to him?” Your mom said gently, looking at the lump under the covers.

You jumped to sit up. “Talk to him? Didn’t you see how he was talking to me? And you want me to talk to him?”

“He did try to apologize,” Diane tried to reason with you. She sighed, looking at you.

“I know you’re still hurt, but just try to let him explain. Maybe it was a misunderstanding,”

You look at her, searching for an answer. “Was it? A misunderstanding?”

Your mom shrugged. “It’s not for me to tell,” You groaned, wanting to know the truth. “But I know a bad person when I see one, and he isn’t. In fact,” She smiled gently, “He reminds me of someone.”

You sighed.

“Fine,” Your mom looked hopeful. “I’ll go to the supermarket.” Your mom deflated a little, but was still happy that you would get out of the house. She just hated how you and Sans were both equally stubborn.

“And I’ll think about it...The other thing.” You say, looking down. “But I’m not promising anything.”

“That’s all I ask,” Diane says as she pulls you into a hug. You hug her back, and after a second you try to make a grab for the switch.

She pulls her hand away, high in the air. She has an amused look on her face. “Go get dressed,” Diane says with a little smile, walking away.

You sighed, but got up anyway. You picked out a black t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and a blue sweatshirt. You look in the mirror, not happy with how you looked but knowing you had no energy to try to look nice.

You go walk out the door with your mom saying that she’ll text you the shopping list once you get there. It was raining, so you put your hood up.

While you were walking you felt...odd. You feel a chill in the air, and feel as though someone was watching you. You shake off your worries, and head inside the store.

A couple of the monsters from the neighborhood waved at you and you waved back. You saw a fish monster and a reptilian monster you didn’t recognize holding hands. The fish monster was blue with long red hair in a ponytail. You noticed that she had an eyepatch and scales all over her body. The other monster was short, yellow, and had scales as well but they resembled the scales of a lizard rather than a fish. They looked cute together, so you smiled at them. The fish monster didn’t seem to notice, but the other monster blushed and started smiling back, albeit a little shyly.

You check out of the store and start walking back when that feeling returns.

You look behind you and nobody was there, but suddenly a hand grabs you by the waist and another hand covers your mouth. You try to scream, but it’s muffled. You’re pulled backwards into an alleyway, and you’re pushed up against the wall.

The two men who attacked Papyrus stood before you with a nasty grin on both of their faces.

You wanted to cry for help, but you were too scared to say anything, or even move.

“Ha, this fat bitch doesn’t have her little friends here to help her, does she?” One of them laughed. The other one has bruises all over his face and smirks, pulling out a knife. He leaned towards you, his rancid breath all over you.

“I think it’s time we have a little fun,” He says, gliding the knife on your face. You whimper and shut your eyes, prepared for the worst.

“HEY!” An unfamiliar voice shouts, “LEAVE HER ALONE!” Your eyes shoot open as you see the fish monster you saw at the store yelling at the two men.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” One man mutters while the other man with the knife charges at her, yelling. The fish monster grabs a spear that seemed to appear from nowhere, and throws it towards the man, not hitting him, but coming quite close. Freaked out, the man runs off and out of the alleyway. The fish monster turns towards the other man, snarling.

“I think you’d better go.” She said, holding another spear. The man runs off with a panicked look on his face.

You breathe heavily, a bit shaken. The fish monster walks towards you, the yellow monster appearing behind her. “Hey kid, you okay? Did those bastards hurt you?”

You shake your head, a little shocked from what just happened.

Hopefully you wouldn’t faint this time.

You shake your head and try to get up. You stumble a little bit, but the fish monster catches you.

“Woah, punk, take it easy. It’s not everyday that you get threatened like that,” She inspects you. “Come with me, you look like you need some rest,” She says starting to lead you down the road. You wanted to say that it wasn’t necessary because your house wasn’t that far, but the words weren’t coming out.

“Y-You must b-be in a l-little bit of s-shock,” The yellow monster said. “I-It’s okay if you can’t talk r-right a-away.”

You nodded, thankful that they understood, and decided to follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.
> 
> Sorry again that the chapter didn't really go anywhere. I felt that it was time to introduce more characters. 
> 
> (please don't kill me in my sleep)
> 
> I'll try to solve some stuff in the next chapter guys, just be patient. :P


	6. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some new friends while Sans catches you in a predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Wow guys, i know i say this every chapter but, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the kudos and the comments! 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter will be to your liking ;)

The monsters lead you into a cute little apartment building and the fish monster opens up the door. You stood there unsure of what exactly you should do when the yellow monster gestures you to come in with a gentle smile.

You walk into the apartment feeling bad that you were there. Of course you were thankful, but you couldn’t help but feel like you were intruding.

“Come on kid, let’s get you on the couch. Try to sit and relax while I get you some tea.” The fish monster leads you to a leather couch and you wanted to say that you were fine, but the words weren’t coming out. You sit on the couch, letting your body sink into it. The fish monster heads towards the kitchen area, leaving you with the yellow monster.

“M-My name i-is A-Alphys, by the w-way, and that’s Undyne.” Alphys said, gesturing to the fish monster and smiling. You try your best to smile back, but you were still feeling scared about what had just happened.

“D-Do you have a-any idea why those m-men a-attacked you?” Alphys asked, tilting her head.

You nodded.

“T-They hate monsters,” You said very quietly, finally finding your voice. “T-They were trying to attack a monster about a week ago until I stopped them,” Your mind instantly goes to Papyrus and you start to feel guilty. You haven’t talked to him since what happened the other day and you felt bad about it.

Undyne came back to the living room, handing you a cup of tea. She looked a little surprised. “Wow punk, really? That’s pretty awesome!” She smiled at you, her sharp teeth showing.

Alphys nodded, agreeing. “T-That monster must have b-been p-pretty thankful.”

You shrugged, not exactly sure what to say. “He was,” You said, smiling at the memory of Papyrus worrying about you. “But his brother wasn’t,” You muttered under your breath, still a little bitter.

Undyne and Alphys both give you an odd look.

You sigh.

“Look, it’s not that Sans doesn’t care about his brother-” You start until you were interrupted.

“WAIT, YOU KNOW SANS AND PAPYRUS?” Undyne practically yells, eyes wide.

“U-Uh,” So they knew the skeleton brothers too, you thought. “Yeah…Papyrus is great, but Sans hates my guts,” You say, looking at the ground. You reach your hand out to pick up the tea.

Unfortunately for you, you were shaking, probably because of what happened. So when you picked up the cup of tea, you spilled it all over your lap.

You yelped in pain as the hot tea hits your legs, burning them.

“Shit, are you okay? Here, let me get some paper towels for you.” She runs to the kitchen and hands you some paper towels. You pat down your lap, wincing as you touch your burnt skin through your clothes.

“I-I’ll go get T-Toriel,” Alphys says, running out of the apartment. She comes back pretty quickly with a goat monster and a human child.

“Hello, my child.” The goat monster says, smiling at you kindly. “My name is Toriel, and this is my child Frisk,” She gestures to the child. “I heard that you burned yourself?”

“It’s fine, really,” You say, already embarrassed. “It’s just a couple of burns, I can deal with that.”

She frowns a little bit. “But you are in pain, are you not?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then let me heal you.”

“No, that’s-”

She gives you a look that reminds you of your mother. You shut up.

“In order for me to heal you I need to see your wounds,” Toriel says gently, gesturing to your pants.

 

Oh no.

 

Oh, god no.

 

You face heats up.

 

“My child, this is nothing to be ashamed of. I just need to heal you,” She says gently. You look around to see if anyone would say anything else but you’re met with silence.

Biting your lip, you pull down your pants to your kneecaps. As you pull your pants down you wince since just moving the cloth over your burns hurt.

You wanted the couch to swallow you whole, but in order to stop the pain you knew this was necessary.

Toriel puts her hands over your thighs and you look away, not wanting to look at anyone right now.

It’s silent for a couple of moments and you start to feel your wounds heal.

 

Suddenly, a voice appears.

 

“hey undyne have you seen to-”

The voice stops abruptly, and there was Sans, in the living room, staring at your naked thighs while Toriel was touching them.

  


You truly wanted to die.

  


Sans stares until his face flushes a cyan blue, and starts to looks away. “u-uh…” he says, slowly backing away, not making eye contact. “i-i’ll come back later,” He turns and practically runs away, bumping into a wall. Sans quickly gets up and then he’s gone.

It’s silent for a bit, as everyone is still processing what had just happened. Then, Frisk starts giggling.

The room fills with their giggles and they show no sign of stopping. Alphys starts giggling as well, while Undyne starts cackling. Finally, Toriel starts chuckling.

 

Great, the whole room was laughing at you.

 

You bury your face under your hands, mortified, until Undyne speaks.

“Yeah,” She says in between laughs, “He _definitely_ hates your guts.” She continues laughing.

You look at her, frowning. “You don’t need to rub it in,” You mutter, quietly. Toriel is finished healing you, so you pull your pants back up.  “He’s probably disgusted,” You say looking at the ground.

They stop laughing.

“W-What do you m-mean by that?” Alphys asks, quietly.

You look at them, not sure how they don’t get it. “Because, y’know…” You gesture to your body. “I’m fat.”

The monsters look at you in confusion.

“You guys don’t have to do that,” You say sadly, “The whole, “pretend that she isn’t fat” bit. It’s fine.”

Frisk shakes their head at you, grabbing a nearby paper and pen and scribbles something down on it.

**They’re not pretending. Monsters don’t have the concept of “Fat”. They can see that you’re bigger, but they don’t think it’s important.**

You look at the words on the paper, confused. “Wait, so...I look normal to you guys?”

“Every human looks different to us, my child.” Toriel explains.

“But…” Something didn’t make sense here. “If monsters don’t have that concept, why was Sans making fun of me?” You ask yourself quietly.

Frisk’s eyes widened and quickly writes something down.

**He made fun of you???**

You sigh, and explain everything from the beginning when you saved Papyrus.

“I know I should’ve let him apologized, but I was still upset, you know?”

Undyne was clenching her fists. “He said those things to you?”

“Undyne, I do not think-” Toriel tried.

“NO!” She yelled, getting angry. “All you did was help him and he said those things to you?”

“Undyne, I do not think he meant it that way.” Toriel says. “I know Sans. He can be overprotective and stubborn, but he is not a bully.”

“Then what did he mean?” You ask, not sure what else he could have been talking about.

Toriel sighs. “I do not know my child. I think it would be best if you talked to him.”

You sighed, knowing what you should do, but not really wanting to do it.

Even with your family, you hated being the first one to talk after a fight.

“Okay.” You said after a moment. “I will.”

You look at the time, knowing that you should get back to your mother soon. “Well, I should get going. It was nice meeting you all.” You look to both Undyne and Alphys. “Thanks for saving me,” You look at Toriel. “And, uh, thanks for healing me.” You realize that all this time you haven’t even introduced yourself, so you take a moment to do so.

The monsters and Frisk give you their numbers and say goodbye to you.

“I hope everything goes the way you want it to go, my child.” Toriel smiles sweetly at you, and hugs you.

You’re surprised by the contact but it’s not unpleasant. You hug her back, and thank her once again.

You walk out the door, knowing what you had to do.

You were determined to fix this.

 

* * *

 

After telling your mom that you were attacked yet again, it took a little convincing for her to let you across the street.

“Mom,” You roll your eyes. “I’ll be fine. It’s right next door.”

Diane looked at you with a worried face. “I know, I know, but you know that it’s my job to worry. Besides,” She continues, “Why do you want to see Papyrus so bad?”

You bit your lip. “Actually,” You say carefully, “I was going to see, uh, Sans.”

Your mom’s face was blank until she started to smile. “Okay. Just let me watch you from the door, okay? Just to make sure nothing happens,” You roll your eyes again but agree.

So there you were, yet again, trying to come up with the courage to ring the damn doorbell. You decided the sooner that you did it, the sooner it would be over, so in a moment of bravery you pressed the button.

A couple of moments pass and then the door opens in front of you, Sans standing there. He seems surprised to see you there, probably not expecting you. His eyes go from your face to your legs, back to your face again, leaving his face a faint color of blue. “uh,” He starts, “do you want to come inside?”

You nod and he leads you in.

The front door leads to the living room, a room that has a large green couch and a pretty big TV.

He sits on the couch and you follow, leaving a pretty large space between you two.

It was silent for a couple of moments, until you spoke.

“I’m sorry.” You say, looking at him and biting your lip.

Sans seemed taken aback, blinking a couple of times. “kid, if anyone’s gotta be sorry it’s me.”

You shrug. “You tried to apologize that day, didn’t you? And I just blew up at you like that. That wasn’t fair of me, even if you were talking to me like that.”

Sans sighs. “about that…” He had a guilty look on his face. “i wasn’t talking about your weight. “ He says, looking at you. “to be honest, monsters don’t really have that concept. when i said that thing about pap, i was actually talking about how you were human. after that, i just thought you were secretly a monster hater, which was still wrong.” He shook his head. “I misjudged you, kid. and for that, i’m really sorry.”

You thought about what he said for a moment, and you sighed. “Look, we both did some bad things. Maybe...if you wanted,” You tried, “We could just start over?”

Sans looked at you, searching for something until he smiled. “only if we become _vertebruhs_ ” He winked. He reached out a hand for you to shake. “i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

You snorted at his joke and took his hand, introducing yourself as if you had just met each other. “That joke was pretty _sans_ -sational.” Sans chuckled and grinned at you.

“we’re gonna get along great, kid. i feel it in my bones.” You smiled at his joke. Even though he’s made that one before, he actually seemed sincere this time. You get up and turn to the door to leave until Sans speaks up. “oh kid,”

You turn around.

“tell me ahead of time the next time you decide to take your pants off, alright?” He says, winking.

 

This was going to be a wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor reader, she never stood a chance.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to kudos and comment!
> 
> See you all at the next update!
> 
> (and yes, the title is from High School Musical :P)


	7. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight, your mom runs off. Meanwhile, you spend the night with the monsters.

You wake up the next morning in a good mood, ready to start the day. When you had gotten home last night your mom had already went to bed, meaning that you didn’t get to tell her what happened. 

As you get out of bed and walk towards the staircase, you start smelling eggs and bacon. You stomach rumbles and you follow the smell.

It was a Sunday, meaning that your mom didn’t have work. On her days off she usually liked to stay in unless she had other things she had to do.

You walk into the kitchen, following your nose. You see Diane cooking on the stove top, almost done with what she was making.

“Morning, mom,” You greet, looking at the other foods she had made. Along with the eggs and bacon there were chocolate chip pancakes. You squint your eyes at her. “What’s the occasion?” You say, suspicious. Usually when your mom made big meals like this, she was buttering you up for something. 

She finishes what she was making and puts it on the plate. “What?” She says innocently, “Can’t a mother make a delicious meal for her daughter without there being any other incentives?” Diane takes the big plate of food to the table and gestures you to sit down. You don’t move right away since you’re too busy wondering what she’s up to. “Come on, don’t let the food get cold,” She says, “Are you really going to let all your mother’s hard work go to waste?”

You pull out the chair and sit down slowly, still narrowing your eyes at her. She just looks at you as if nothing’s wrong. 

You begin eating when she starts talking again. “So,” Diane started carefully, “How did the talk with Sans go last night?”

You begin to smile. “It was good. He apologized, for everything. We decided to just start over,” You don’t tell her about the other thing he said. He was just riling you up, so it wasn’t important.

She frowned at you. “So, just like that, it’s over?”

It was your turn to frown. “I mean, yeah. I guess so,” You thought the apology was good enough, he seemed sincere and all. It did hurt that even after you saved Papyrus he thought you were some sort of monster hater, but he apologized for that too, right?  “Besides, weren’t you the one who wanted me to talk to him?” You bite a forkful of eggs.

“Well, yes, but I guess I was just expecting it to last longer? Sometimes you’re too stubborn to accept someone’s apology.” 

You ignore the comment and shrug. “He really didn’t know about the whole weight thing, I could tell. Are you not happy that we worked it out?” You asked, feeling as if your mom was acting odd.

Your mom started shaking her head quickly. “No, of course I’m happy! It’s just... I just wonder why you don’t give everyone a second chance.” Diane said quietly. 

You furrowed your eyebrows at her. “Mom, what are you talking about?”

Diane sighed. It was quiet for a moment. 

“Jonathan’s coming home on Tuesday.”

Just by that single comment, you feel your stomach start to sink. “What happened with his job in North Carolina?” 

“He got laid off.” Diane tries to smile, and reaches across the table to put her hand over yours. “I know you don’t have the best relationship with your brother-” You scoffed. “But I think you should really work this thing out in between you two,” She finishes. You snatch your hand away from her.

“You think I should give him a second chance? After everything he’s done?” You said, slightly raising your voice. You couldn’t believe your mother sometimes.

“Honey,” She said patiently, “I know he’s made some mistakes-”

“Mistakes? You call that a mistake?” Your anger started to worsen, your fists clenched under the table.

“He’s your brother, you need to learn how to forgive-”

You get up and start walking away from the table. 

“______, do not walk away when I am speaking to you.” Your mom said sternly, making you stop.

You hated this. You hated having this talk. You hated how you were still treated like a child. 

“He is your brother.” Your mom said slowly. “You need to forgive him. What he said to you wasn’t even that bad-”

 

You felt your anger reach its boiling point.

 

“How would you know? It’s not like you were you there.” You snapped, feeling the words escape your lips before it was too late.

You see your mom’s face go cold. 

“Mom-” You say, trying to fix what just happened.

“No, no. You’re right. I wasn’t there.” She said, defeated. She cleared her throat and stood up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some things I need to do.”

She grabs her keys and walks out the door, leaving you alone.

* * *

 

“ _ Fat piece of shit-” _

_ “You’re worthless-” _

_ “No wonder you don’t have any friends-” _

_ “Stupid bitch-” _

_ “It’s all your fault-” _

_ “You killed him-” _

_ “YOU’RE THE REASON WHY HE’S DEAD-” _

You wake up with a jolt, breathing heavily. 

It’s been a while since you’ve had nightmares, but you figured the talk you had with your mother earlier that day helped bring back repressed memories. You get up from your bed and go to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, you notice that your eyes are wet and puffy. You must’ve been crying in your sleep. You sigh and begin to splash water on your face when your phone goes off.

Thinking it was your mother you check it, but it’s from an unknown number.

**Unknown:**

**sup kid**

 

**Unknown:**

**tori gave me this number**

 

**Unknown:**

**i hope that’s ok**

 

**Unknown:**

**it’s sans btw**

 

You put his contact information in your phone and write back a reply.

 

**Me:**

**Hey! What’s shakin’ bacon?**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**u serious**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**that’s corny even 4 me**

 

**Me:**

**Good thing I like corn then**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**i**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**i’m not even going to reply 2 tht**

 

You smile a bit at his reaction.

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**anyway**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**couldn’t help but notice that your car’s gone**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**u on a trip or something**

 

You frown a little, not sure where this was going.

 

**Me:**

**No, that was my mom. She went out a little while ago.**

 

You look at the time, slightly worried that your mom hadn’t arrived back home yet.

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**oh ok**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**pap and i were gonna have a get together tonite with some pals**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**you can come if ur feeling too**

 

There was a pause for effect.

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**bonely**

 

You thought about it for a minute. You wanted to stay home until your mom came back, but at the same time, doing some socializing might help your mood.

 

**Me:**

**Sure! What time should I come over?**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**anytime after 6**

 

**Me:**

**Okay, see you there!**

 

You put away your phone, and started to get ready.

 

* * *

 

You arrive at the skeleton brothers’ house, not entirely sure what to expect. You hoped that your attire wasn’t too casual. You were wearing a red plaid shirt, jeans, and some black flats.

You ring the doorbell and wait.

Papyrus opens the door. “AH, HUMAN ______! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY HAPPY THAT YOU HAVE ARRIVED!” He gestures you to come inside and you follow him to the living room.

You enter the living room and see Alphys and Undyne there, sitting on the loveseat. You smile and wave at them.

“PUNK!” Undyne says happily as she gets up. “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE COMING!” She gets you in a headlock and noogies you.

“Ah!” You yelped. Being noogied was the last thing you expected. She releases you from her grip. 

“H-How’ve y-you been?” Alphys asks. She was wearing a polka dot patterned blouse and some dress pants.

“I’ve been okay,” You say, taking a neutral approach. You were okay, really. “How have you guys been?”

You exchange small talk with them for a while, until Sans comes along.

“sup kid” He casually greeted you. “glad you could come”

You smile back at him. “Thanks for inviting me! It was getting pretty  _ bonely _ in the house,” You say, joking.

“heh, that was pretty  _ humerus _ ”

You chuckle a bit, until you notice the way Undyne was looking at Sans. Was she still mad at him? Sans ends up walking to the other room, seeming to either not notice or not care.

“I-I see that things seem to b-be b-better with Sans now?” Alphys asks, taking a sip of her drink. You nod.

“We both apologized to each other and decided to start fresh.” You say, smiling. This seemed to soothe Undyne a bit, but she looked a little confused.

“Why did you apologize? You did nothing wrong,” Undyne said. The “unlike him” was silent.

You bit your lip, thinking. “Well, I should’ve let him apologize the first time, y’know? Probably would’ve made things easier.” You shake yourself out of your thoughts, trying to think of another topic. “So, is it just us? Or are other people coming?”

“T-Toriel and Frisk are c-coming too,” Alphys said. “T-They should be here a-any minute.” 

Sure enough, the doorbell rang and Toriel and Frisk walked inside. Frisk waved excitedly at you.

“Hey there kiddo!” You get up to ruffle their hair a little bit and they giggle. Toriel smiles at you.

“It’s nice to see you, ______. I trust that everything went well?” You nod.

“Yeah...Thanks for helping me, again.” You said, happy with how things turned out.

She assured you that it was no problem and that she was glad to help. 

By the time dinner was done you, Frisk, and the monsters were sitting at the table. Unsurprisingly, the dish of the night was pasta. You complimented Papyrus on his cooking, it seeming like it had gotten better.

“OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS TAKES COOKING LESSONS FROM UNDYNE! SHE IS ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!” 

You all laugh while Undyne blushes a little. “Well, I sure had a great student!” She looks towards you. “That reminds me, how about I start teaching you some self-defense, punk? This way, if anyone tries to attack you again you’d be prepared!”

You were about to reply when Sans cut in. “that was more than a week ago. i don’t think it’ll happen again.” 

Silence. 

“Well, uh,” You started, feeling embarrassed. “They actually came back and attacked me yesterday,” You said. “If it weren’t for Undyne, I’m not sure what would’ve happened to me.”

Sans had an unreadable look on his face. 

“Anyways, I’ll think about it Undyne.” You say, feeling awkward.

Dinner finishes up and Toriel brings a pie out for dessert. It’s one of the most delicious pies you’ve ever eaten.

After dessert, you chat with everyone on the couch. You were starting to get a little overwhelmed so you went outside for some air.

You looked across the street and noticed that your mom still wasn’t back. It was true that after fights she’ll take a while to come back home, but you thought she’d be home by now. You take out your phone and call her, but there was no answer. 

“you ok?” 

You turn around to see Sans outside with you. 

“Uh, yeah,” You lied. “I just needed some fresh air.” Sans looked skeptical, but he didn’t push it.

“diane isn’t back, huh?” 

You sigh. “I tried calling her, but she didn’t answer. I just hope she’s okay.” 

It was silent for a bit before he spoke again.“let’s go back inside, kid. i’m getting chilled to the _bone_ _._ ” He joked, and you smiled weakly, following him.

After about an hour, everything starts to die down. Undyne and Alphys are the first ones to go. Frisk starts yawning, cueing Toriel that it was time to bring them home. 

After Sans puts Papyrus to bed, it’s just you and him. 

You yawn a little bit, growing more and more tired. “I think it’s time I start heading home.”

“you do have a long walk back,” Sans joked, making you smile.

“I’ll see you guys later.” You start to get up until Sans speaks again. 

“why didn’t you tell me that you were attacked again?”

You shrug, feeling awkward. “We weren’t exactly talking at the time. And after we were, I didn’t think it was that important,” You tried to explain.

He stares at you with a blank face. “if anything like that happens again or you feel off,” He starts to say, deadly serious. “just call me”

You look at him, searching his eyes. “Okay,” You say finally. Sans seems to relax at this.

You both say goodbye, you thanking him one more time for inviting you.

You walk out the door and notice that your mom still wasn’t back.

 

You hoped that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! We started to go into the reader's backstory! AHHH!
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been leaving kudos and leaving comments! I appreciate it a lot!


	8. A Fabulous Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mom finally comes home and then you get a pep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 KUDOS??????????? HOLY MOLEY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST

You couldn’t sleep.

After the little get together you had at the skeleton brother’s house, you tried to go straight to bed. The key word being tried.

Your mother still wasn’t back yet, so the worry you felt had you tossing and turning in your bed all night.

You check the time on the clock, reading 3:45 am.

The worry starts to eat at you, the anxiety building. You get up and turn on the light, pulling your phone out to call your mom.

There was no answer, but you quickly get a text from her.

**Momma:**

**Was out with some friends. On my way home. Love you.**

You sigh in both relief and annoyance as you crawl back into bed. She really couldn’t contact you at least once before? You figured that she was still mad at you. After what you had said, it wasn’t so surprising, but to have you worry like that? Thinking that something had happened to her because of you? That wasn’t fair of her.

You couldn’t handle losing her too, especially if it was you to blame.  


 

You couldn’t handle that again.

  


Your thoughts start drifting to your brother, since he would be home tomorrow. It wouldn’t be too bad if your mom was home all the time, but she wasn’t, meaning that you’d be home alone with him.

 

With Jonathan.

 

You suppose that you could just ignore him, (after all, that’s what you used to do when he would come home for holidays) but with each passing year it gets harder.

It’s not like he wasn’t civil, he at least tried to be, but you can’t help but feel sick everytime he comes home. Everybody loved him, they would practically praise the ground he walked on, whether it would be about school, work, or just about him in general. You figure that the worst part of it all is that you _want_ to like him. Hell, a part of you still looks up to him, he is your big brother after all.

And you want to be that person, the kind that can forgive and forget, the kind that can finally move on, but you can’t.

You’re stuck.

You feel tears threatening to come out, but you’re able to wipe them away.

You knew that there was something wrong with you, but you couldn’t let all those years of hurting go.

 

Even if what he said was true.

 

You close your eyes and hope that maybe you could both change one day.

* * *

As soon as you wake up you make your way into your mother’s room, hoping to see her there. She laid there, snoring loudly. You figured that she must’ve called out of work since she was still at home. You couldn’t blame her.

You were in the middle of making your breakfast when you heard a ping from your phone. You finish what you were doing and check it, seeing that you had a new email.

**Calling all theater-lovers!**

**We are currently looking for auditions for the hit monster musical: Undertale: A Forbidden Love! This recently updated musical features many different parts for both humans and monsters! If you’re interested in either an audition or working stage crew, email us! For more information visit our website.**

**-The Uptown Theater**

You feel yourself starting to get excited. A new musical? It’s been ages since your hometown theater produced anything, let alone a musical. You supposed that they must have new material from the monsters.

You heard that in the underground they only had one celebrity. His name was apparently Mettaton, but you’re not exactly sure what happened to him after he reached the surface. You wondered if he was able to make it big despite all the prejudice against monsters.

You mark the email as important, planning to do some more research later. For right now, you had a breakfast to eat.

* * *

As you did your research, you found out that the premise of the musical was about, surprise, a forbidden love between a monster and a human. It looked interesting enough, albeit a little cheesy. But that’s okay, you loved the cheesy ones.

The musical was actually written by Mettaton, but it was going to be directed by a human. You scroll down the website to see what they’re looking for for each character.

Although you just planned to work stage crew, you thought it would be good to get to know the musical better. You wanted to try out, you really did, but you knew what the outcome would be.

The industry doesn’t usually like plus-size stars unless they’re specifically looking for one. Besides, you haven’t acted or sang in front of an audience for a long time. You think that those times might be over.

However, you still loved theater to death, so you promised yourself that you would try to get on that stage crew team.

Your thoughts are interrupted as you hear your mom coming down the stairs. “Morning,” She greets you, yawning.

“Morning,” You reply back. It was common that after a fight you two would pretend that nothing happened. You knew it wasn’t healthy, but you didn’t want to push your mother if she wasn’t up for it yet. Diane goes to the kitchen to set up the tea kettle, turning the stove top on. After that, she walks back to the dining room where you were sitting.

“So,” She pulls a chair to sit down. “Do you have any plans for today?”

You feel yourself light up a little bit. “Yeah, actually! The Uptown Theater is producing a new musical, so I was going to walk there to scope things out.” Your mother had a surprised but pleased smile.

“Really? It would be great if you could do some acting again,” She commented.

“Well, I was just going to do stage crew. But I’ll think about it,” You say, even though you were pretty dead set on not thinking about it.

“Alright,” She sighed, not happy with your choice. “Well, while you’re gone I guess I could work on cleaning Jonathan’s old room,” She said it casually, but you know that was a reminder that your brother was coming. You nod even though the sinking feeling returns.

You and your mother talk for a little bit longer until you decided to go to your room to play some video games. On your way there you hear a notification from your phone.

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**what do u call it when a candy eats another candy**

 

You pause, thinking about it.

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**candybalism**

 

You snort rather unattractively, face-palming.

 

**Me:**

**Stop it or you’ll be PUNished**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**is that a promise ;)**

 

**Me:**

**Ha. Very funny. Also you sound like a teenage boy, congrats on that.**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**how do u kno i’m not one**

 

**Me:**

**You have a point, you are as obnoxious as one**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**ouch**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**way to hurt my feelings**

 

You smile a bit, loving this exchange.

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**anyways**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**i notice that the car’s back**

 

**Me:**

**Stalker much? :P But yes, you notice correctly. Mom came back in the middle of the night. I’m just glad she’s okay.**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**yea thats go**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**wait**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**did u just use an emoji**

 

**Me:**

**I have no idea what you’re talking about**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**i’m not sure how to screenshot on this phone yet**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**but when i do**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**it’s over 4 u kiddo**

 

**Me:**

**:P**

 

You smile and put your phone away, knowing that you had to get ready.

* * *

You decided to take some time with your appearance today, putting on a black tank-top with a red plaid shirt over it and some black leggings. You do your best to tame your hair, but it’s pretty hopeless.

You say a quick goodbye to your mom and start walking towards the theater. Once you got there, it was dark inside, looking like nobody was in there. You curse internally, thinking you had just walked for nothing. ‘ _Oh well_ , you thought, _‘I could just come back tomorrow.’_

“I must say darling, that look you have on right now? It’s fabulous!”

You turn around to see a metal-looking-man with long legs and hair swept over one of his eyes. He was wearing high heeled boots but you also thought that could’ve been part of his legs. You blush a little at the comment.

“Oh this? This is just something I threw on,” You said, admitting that you didn’t really take that much time into your appearance.

“Nonsense, darling! It’s chic, it’s new, and with that messy pixie haircut of yours? It’s breathtaking!” He praised your style. “The name’s Mettaton, darling. Don’t wear it out.” He winks at you, leaving you to blush more until you realize something.

“Oh, Mettaton! You’re the celebrity that was from the underground!” His eyes lit up, as he flips his hair back.

“It’s great to see that _someone_ recognizes me up here.” He takes a notice of where exactly you are, as you’re currently standing in front of the theater. “Oh darling, are you trying to get inside? Here, let me help you,” He unlocks the building and lets you in, leading you to one of the offices. He sits down at the desk. “How can I help you?”

“Oh, well, you’re the writer of that musical that this theater is about to do, right?” He nods, grinning. “Well, I was wondering if I could join the stage crew?” His smile fell and you started to get nervous. “U-Uh, I mean, I know it’s a little early, but-” Mettaton gets up with a serious face and wraps one arm around you, leading you outside the office area and to the stage area.

“Darling,” He says, slowly. “I know a star when I see one. And you, my darling,” He looks at you earnestly, “Are a star. While stage crew is very important, stars cannot be wasting their precious time in stage crew when they belong up there,” He gestures to the stage.

You wanted to think that he was just joking around or making fun of you, but he just seemed so heartfelt that you couldn’t get mad. “Well, I-”

“Now, darling, I can’t promise anything, but I highly encourage you to at least try out. And if you don’t make it, you could always just go to stage crew, just like you wanted. Does this sound like a deal?”

You weren’t sure. You were always sensitive when you got turned down for parts in school, but for some reason you wanted to try.

Mettaton sighed. “You can’t let the fear of rejection stop you if you want to make it big,” He says softly.

You thought about it. ‘ _I mean, the worst they can do is say no, right? And then I could just tell Mettaton I told him so and move on with being stage crew_.’

Your mind was made up.

“Okay,” You said.

 

“I’ll do it.”

* * *

After his little pep talk Mettaton gave you details for what you had to know to try out. You took all the papers he gave you and started to walk home.

While you were just around the corner from you house, you got a text from Sans.

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**hey kiddo**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**who’s your new friend**

 

You start walking faster until you see a familiar car in your driveway.

Your stomach started to sink.

 

Jonathan was home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!
> 
> I know I say this every chapter, but thank you everyone for all the feedback!
> 
> See you next time!


	9. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan acts like Jonathan, causing you to leave the house for a bit. Then, you meet with a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> A couple of things before you read this chapter:
> 
> It gets pretty deep and heavy, but there’s only talking involved. No self harm or suicidal thoughts just yet. 
> 
> Jonathan calls the reader some names, so just be aware of that.
> 
> I wrote this while I was at my dad’s work on my phone. It’s harder for me to post stuff on my phone so please bear with me while I try to make it look nice.
> 
> I probably won’t even get a chance to write again until Monday, I have a very busy weekend ahead of me.
> 
> Please let me know if something doesn’t make sense, I tried my best to be deep and philosophical but I might’ve failed, lmao.
> 
> Nobody has read this yet, making me a little nervous about posting it since usually I have someone check it before I post. Hopefully everything is okay, but if it isn’t please let me know!
> 
> Okay, now that’s done, let’s get on with the story!

You slip inside the house and try your best to appear calm even though you were far from it. You hear your mother and your brother talking in the dining room as you walk to the kitchen and act as if everything was normal.

“Hi mom, I’m back.” You call from the kitchen, but your mother doesn’t respond, as she’s still talking to Jonathan. You figure that you have no choice and walk to the dining room.

Your mom and Jonathan were deep in conversation, not noticing that you were even in the room. “Hi mom,” You say with a forced smile. “Hi Jonathan. You’re home early,” You say casually.

“Oh, hey.” Jonathan does a quick nod at you. “Yeah, I got finished with packing early, so I decided to just come right away.”

You nod, not exactly sure what to say. He seemed to be in a decent enough mood, but you were always at a loss when it came with conversing with him.

“Well, I think I’m just gonna be in my room,” you say as you start to leave.

“Oh, how did the theater thing go?” Your mom asked, causing you to stop and turn around.

You brightened a bit, happy to talk about it. “Well, I met someone there and they...kinda convinced me to audition so-“ You stop when you hear a snort coming from Jonathan.

“Seriously? After all this time you’re still doing acting?” He said with raised eyebrows, obviously judging you.

You start to feel slightly more insecure, but you try to defend yourself. “There’s nothing wrong with acting,”

He seems to ignore your statement. “I mean, do you really think that being silly on a stage is a solid career choice? Not to mention that those who do make it don’t exactly look like you,”  


Ah, there it was.  


“Jonathan,” your mother said his name in a warning tone, but she didn’t do anything else.

Like usual.

It wasn’t like Diane was a bad mom, she was the opposite of it. It was just that you noticed that her judgement gets cloudy when Jonathan was around. It was obvious that she favored him, but you tried not to think about it much.

“What?” Jonathan asks innocently. “I’m just being honest.”

Before you could think about it, words started coming from your mouth. “Interesting that you’re giving me job advice considering you just got fired,” you muttered.

Apparently you were heard.

You quite literally saw the anger form in your brother’s eyes and you knew that you made a mistake.

“At least I actually had a job instead of staying at home being a fat, lazy, bitch.” Jonathan snarled. “Maybe if you actually got off your ass and actually worked hard for once instead of, I don’t know, eating like a pig, you’d have a job.”

It wasn’t the absolute worst thing your brother has said to you, but it still stung.

“Alright, alright. Both of you need to stop. We’re going to have a nice family dinner together, whether you two like it or not.” Diane said forcefully, glaring at both you and Jonathan.

“I don’t know mom, she’ll probably eat all of it,” your brother said casually, not showing any emotion.

Not wanting to deal with it anymore, you start walking away towards the front door.

“Yup, run away like you always do, that’s _really_ going to get you far in life,” you hear your brother call after you, but you just keep walking.

You walk out the door, closing it with a bit more force than you intended to. It was chilly outside, being as it was the beginning of fall and it was nighttime. You think that you probably shouldn’t be doing this as it was just going to get darker, but right now you didn’t really care.

You didn’t exactly have a place in mind, but you just kept walking forward, your mind drifting to what your brother had said. He was right after all, it’s not like you had a job or anything. All you did was stay at home and play video games.

You feel an ache in your chest.

When you were younger, you tried so hard to impress Jonathan. Because, you thought, ‘ _Maybe if I do something cool he’ll finally treat me better_ ,’ but no matter what you did it wasn’t good enough for him. He’d easily dismiss what you did or said, seeming to not care.

You wonder what you did to make him hate you at such a young age.

Lost in your thoughts, you don’t even know where you are. You take a minute to look around your surroundings and realize that you’re by one of the town parks. You think that this would be a good spot to just try and relax.

You walk up a grassy hill and sit down. You sigh and lay down, not caring that the grass was slightly damp. You look up the stars and admire them, remembering your childhood.

When you were younger your father would take your whole family stargazing. Jonathan wasn’t a big fan of it, not able to stay in one place for long. Your mother found it nice, but _you_ , god, you _loved_ it.

Your dad would take time to point out all the constellations, naming them. You could never really see them, but you appreciated it anyway.

It was days like these when you really missed him.

You feel tears start to fall down the sides of your face.

“what do you think you’re doing, kid? park’s clos-“

You jump a little, sitting up so you could turn around and see Sans. He was wearing a security uniform for the park.

“oh”

You wipe your eyes and try to act like you weren’t just crying.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t-“

“woah kid, it’s fine, no need to jump out of your skin. i didn’t know it was you, thought it was someone else.” Sans looks at where you were on the ground. “whatcha doing here?”

“Um, y’know…” You say, nodding and making some sort of hand gesture to the sky. “Stars.”

Smooth.

Sans blinked for a second and then started to sit down beside you. “y’know kiddo,” he started, smirking at you. “you’re not the best at _patella-ing_ lies.”

You’re about to deny it, but Sans gives you a look that says “cut the bullshit”. You sigh and plop back down on the grass.

You didn’t talk for awhile, trying to figure what to say. You didn’t really know Sans that well, and you _wanted_ to trust him, but for some reason you weren’t quite there yet. Keeping it vague you say, “Do you ever feel like...certain things are your fault, even though they probably aren’t?” You keep your eyes focused on the stars, not daring to look at Sans. “Like, logically you might know that it’s not, but you still feel like it was?”

Sans lays there with you, most likely in deep thought about what you had said. It was quiet for many moments until he finally says, “not exactly.”

You frown because you think you’re the only one who feels this way. You start to think that maybe the reason you feel this way is because it _is_ your fault, but Sans interrupts your swarming thoughts.

“one time i has a dream where some kid fell in the underground,” He started. Sans hadn’t talked about the underground at all before, so this was new. “they seemed fine at first, but they were really violent. they started killing everything, everyone there.” He paused for a second and his voice got quieter. “they even killed pap.” You turn your head towards him and saw his fists clenched. “and y’know what was funny? in this dream, i thought, hey, maybe this person could change. maybe they were actually a good person deep down, so I just let them do what they did.” His voice got dark. “then, this bastard decides to kill pap.” Sans was looking straight at the sky. “that’s where they fucked up big time. i started to fight back, and that’s when i woke up.” Sans pauses. “i know it was just some dream, but i couldn’t help but feel that if i wasn’t so trusting of people, pap wouldn’t have died.”

You sat up, thinking about what you could say, but you decided just to speak from the heart.

“Sometimes people see the best in others, even if they’re horrible. Even if you have proof that they won’t change no matter what, you still want to believe, you still want to hope, because in the end, you know what they’re doing is wrong, but for some reason you still have an expectation of what they should be.” You say, trying to just let the words come out. “You’re so wrapped up in thinking how they could be, how they _should_ be, that you don’t see what’s right in front of you. You think, ‘Well, maybe if I just wait long enough, they’ll get a wake up call and see that what they’re doing is wrong.’ But in the end, not accepting someone as they are and having unrealistic expectations for them only hurts you.” Sans sits up and looks at you, searching for something. “I’m not saying it’s easy, it’s far from it. But it’s something you have to learn so you don’t have to suffer every time someone acts the same way.”

You look into Sans’s eyes, hoping that he gets what you’re saying. He doesn’t say anything and you start to feel self-conscious. “I-I’m sorry, that didn’t really make any sense, and it didn’t really relate to what you said, shit-“

One second Sans was sitting across from you, just watching, and then the next he was there, in a kneeling position and hugging you. You’re too surprised to move at first, and then he says, “i’m so sorry that i misjudged you, kid.” He says it in a very sincere but quiet voice, you barely being able to hear it.

Your senses come back to you and you hug him back, pulling him close. You feel like it should feel weird, given that you two barely knew each other, but it didn’t.

You pull away from him and notice that tears were falling down your face. You start wiping them away, embarrassed. “Sorry, I’m such a mess right now.”

Sans stared at you, not saying anything, until, “you’re just like a wedding cake.”

“in tiers.”

You snort and start laughing, feeling your emotions all over the place. Sans starts laughing too, and it’s genuine.

It’s one of the most beautiful sounds you’ve ever heard.

Both you and Sans start to calm down, but you were both smiling at each other.  

“hate _tibia_ pain, but i think that you should start getting home, kid. it’s getting pretty late.” Your smile starts to fade, knowing that you had to face Jonathan.

You really wanted to stay, but you didn’t want to bother Sans.

“Yeah,” you agreed. You get up while Sans stays on the ground. “C’mon _lazybones,_ don’t you have a job to do?” He chuckles a bit and then gets up.

You both start walking back to the entrance in silence. “Thanks Sans,” You say quietly once you get there. “For listening.”

“no problem, kiddo. just imagine how good i’d be if i had ears,” He says as you smile. You say goodbye and walk out the same way you came in.

You didn’t know what was waiting for you back at home, but you were determined.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time you came back home. You open the door, not really expecting anyone to be up. The lights were still on, but you figured that it was your mom leaving them on for you.

You walk towards the kitchen, something catching your eye. There was a little bag with something in it, a note beside it.

The note simply said “Truce?” You recognized it as Jonathan’s handwriting. You open the bag to see one of the more current video games for one of your consoles. You figured your mom must’ve told Jonathan how badly you wanted it.

You wanted an actual apology, but you knew this was the best you were going to get.

You shut off the lights and bring the bag upstairs, going to your room. You get comfortable in bed and try your best to go to sleep, thinking about the conversation you had with Sans.

You had to accept Jonathan for the way he was, even if it was wrong.

* * *

Sans couldn’t believe how much of an idiot he was.

He couldn’t believe that he thought you were ever bad.

The way you spoke about everything, you were so earnest about it all.

That’s why he felt as if he could trust you. You kept exceeding his expectations, surprising him constantly. He was so used to how other humans treated monsters that he thought every human (apart from Frisk) was the same.

But that’s exactly what you were talking about before, wasn’t it? He wasn’t accepting you as you were, because he thought you were too good to be true, so he thought he knew how you would act. Sure, you were talking about it in a different way, but it was basically the same premise.

And when he told you about his “dream” you didn’t dismiss how he was feeling. You didn’t say “Oh, well everything’s okay now,” or even say it wasn’t his fault. He felt that you wanted to say it, but you both knew that he would still feel the same, despite your reassurance.

It was like you understood how it felt.

  


For the first time in a long time, someone finally gets where Sans is coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! 
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying this story so far, if you are please kudos and comment! 
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> (Also, check me out on tumblr! 
> 
> http://samioli.tumblr.com/
> 
> We can discuss all sorts of stuff! But don’t be scared because my tumblr is very VERY outdated and I need to update EVERYTHING)


	10. The Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go over the character sheets Mettaton gave you for the musical and reflect over the past couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hi.
> 
> First of all, i'm so sorry that it's been this long. I had (and am still having) a pretty bad case of writer's block. Hopefully posting this will help me push through.
> 
> Second of all, I really wish I posted more for this chapter but I did the best I could. I hope you guys are okay with it.

Life with Jonathan home wasn’t as bad as you first thought it would be. 

Well, to be perfectly honest, you were pretty much avoiding him, but you thought that since he was avoiding you too it wouldn’t be a problem.

It’s been a couple of days since your brother first got back, since the fight you had with him, since the talk with Sans. You still got a little nervous every time you saw Jonathan, but he never really payed attention to you. For the past three days he’s been out and about looking for a new job, so you didn’t really see him much anyway.

As for you and Sans, you two have been texting quite more often. It’s normally just jokes back and forth, but you can’t help but feel that your friendship with him has gotten stronger.

It was kind of hard to believe that he used to hate your guts. 

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but he definitely wasn’t a fan of you when you first met him. You’re just glad that was over.

You were currently eating breakfast at the table, munching on your toast. It was about eleven o’clock in the morning, meaning your mother and Jonathan were both out. You had the house to yourself which melted some of your anxiety away.

You hear a ping from your phone and take it out.

**The Fabulous Mettaton:**

**Hello darling! I hope you’ve been studying the character sheets I gave you. Auditions will be approaching in a couple weeks, so if you have any questions, call me. xoxo**

With everything that’s been happening you totally forgot about the auditions. It’s a good thing that Mettaton insisted on exchanging numbers before you left otherwise you probably would’ve forgotten for good. You haven’t even given the character sheets a glance yet, and you felt guilty. Mettaton put a lot of faith in you despite having just met you, saying he had “Star Radar” but you weren’t too sure.

Still, you intended to keep your word.

You get up to go to your room to grab the folder that the robot had given you. You walk back downstairs to your toast, and open it up.

You decided to start looking at the minor characters, but none of them really caught your eye. If you were somehow going to get in the musical, you figured it would be one of those parts. 

But hey, since you weren’t going to make it in anyway, might as well try for one of the main parts, right? 

It made sense to you in your head anyways.

You turn to the pages with the main characters.   
  


**King Alder-** _ A monster who lives in the ruins. Alder takes in the main character, the human Rhonda when she falls in the Underground. Alder is a kind soul who gave up the crown in order to help any humans who fell. Alder discourages fighting but will fight with magic if necessary. King Alder was the husband to Queen Theresa.  _

**Queen Theresa-** _ The Queen of the Underground. Cares a lot about her subjects, but blames humans for the death of her son. She wants to collect 7 human souls to open the barrier and free her subjects at last. Once the barrier is open she plans to end mankind. She will stop at nothing to achieve her goal. _

**Ursula-** _ A very energetic monster with a love for puzzles. Wishes to be a part of the Royal Guard one day, even though she is far too nice to cause any real harm to anyone. Just wants to be well liked by everyone. Looks up to Pryce of the Royal Guard.  _

**Pryce of the Royal Guard-** _ Headstrong, stubborn, and rude, Pryce is the head of the Royal Guard and a very fearsome fighter. Tries his hardest to catch Rhonda the Human, but ends up warming up to her. _

**Maurice the Assassin-** _ A very handsome assassin hired by Queen Theresa to kill and capture the soul of Rhonda the human. Ends up falling in love with Rhonda. _

**Rhonda the Human-** _The human who falls into the underground. She tries to be kind to everyone and looks for other ways to solve problems rather than fighting. Although she does no harm, she will not tolerate being treated unfairly. Has a bit of a sassy streak._

Mettaton even included some scenes to highlight the characters’ personalities. After reading all the scenes, you decided that the two parts you liked the most were the villain and the main character. You were always curious about how acting as an evil character would feel, but you never had a chance to play one.

You looked at the songs that you would have to sing for the auditions. Since you wanted to try out for two characters, you needed to learn both songs.

You weren’t exactly ecstatic about that.

It’s not that you didn’t like to sing, you actually loved it. You just weren’t sure if you were good, given that every time you would sing when you were younger, Jonathan would yell at you to shut up. 

On the other hand, your dad would love to hear you sing. 

But now that you think about it, he might’ve just been pretending for your sake.

* * *

A couple of hours later you were reading a book when your phone went off.

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**what do u call an alligator wearing a vest**

You roll your eyes, but decided to humor him.

**Me:**

**I don’t know, what?**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**an in-vest-igator**

You shake your head, smiling.

**Me:**

**How do you make holy water?**

**You boil the hell out of it!**

There was a pause.

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**a girl after my own heart**

Your stomach fluttered a little at his words, but you ignored the feeling.

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**so u doin anything today**   
  


**Me:**

**Nah. Mom’s at work today so I’m just chilling at home. Why?**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**wanna go for lunch? i know a place**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**my treat**

You thought about it.

**Me:**

**Heck yeah!!!**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**three exclamation points is a tad excessive don’t ya think**   
  


**Me:**

**Your face is excessive.**   
  


**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**hey**

**that was uncalled for**

 

**Me:**

**Your face is uncalled for.**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**you’re ridiculous**

Before you could type out a reply, you get another message.

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**and so is your face**

He texts you an address and you start to put your shoes on.

It was a little ridiculous how happy you were at that moment.   
  


Too bad it wasn’t going to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for waiting this long guys. Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it, I really appreciate it.


	11. An Almost Perfect Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans go to lunch together.

You walk into the restaurant, looking around to try to spot Sans. The restaurant had a cozy interior that included some couches on the side and a fireplace. You felt comfortable just being there.

You start to notice that there’s a lot more monsters in this restaurant than humans. You spot a couple of snow monsters, some monsters that resembled animals, and other monsters that you’ve never seen before.

After seeing no sign of Sans you went to go take out your phone to text him. Right as you were doing that an arm wraps around you, making you jump.

“Hey sweetheart,” One of the few humans in the restaurant says. He was slurring his words slightly and his breath smelled of alcohol. “You want some company?”

You shrug his arm off your shoulder and back away a bit. “Uh no, I’m fine, thanks.” You start to walk away from him until he grabs your arm.

“I wasn’t asking,” He said, showing his teeth. He started to pull on your arm, leading you somewhere until-

“hey bud,” A familiar voice said. “i’d let her go if i were you.”

You turn your head to see Sans, his hands in his sweatshirt. He seemed casual enough, but there was something off about him.

The man put on a charming smile. “Oh, don’t worry, this is my girlfriend. We were just heading out, weren’t we sweetie?” He looks at you with a smile while his grip on you grew stronger.

You gave him an unamused look.

“Sans, I have never seen this man in my life.” You stare at the man as you say this, seeing the anger start to build in him. Before the man could say anything, another voice interrupted.

“Excuse me Robert, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

The figure made of fire says, adjusting his glasses. He looked unimpressed with the situation.

“i can handle this, grillbz.”

The figure crosses his arms, staring at Sans.

“I know you can, but I don’t feel like cleaning anyone’s blood tonight.” He looks towards Robert and pulls out a cell phone. “If you don’t go, I’m going to call the police.” The fire monster says in a calm voice.

The man Robert looks at both Sans and the fire figure for a moment before letting go of your arm and walking out of the restaurant, grumbling something.

“Well,” You say after a moment.

“That was eventful.”

* * *

After formally meeting the fire monster named Grillby who actually owned the restaurant, he sat both you and Sans by the bar area.

“Thank you, Grillby.” You smiled at him as he passed you a menu. “For kicking that man out, I mean.”

“It’s no problem at all. This isn’t the first time I had to kick him out before.” He smiled at you. “Besides, any friend of Sans is a friend of mine.”

He took out a writing pad, ready to take down both of your orders.

“i’ll have my usual.” Sans said, a little tense.

You shoot a questioning look at him.

“I’ll have the mac and cheese please,” You told Grillby.

As Grillby walked away your eyes landed on Sans. His eyes were looking down and his hands were back in his sweatshirt.

It was silent.

“Sans? Are you okay?”

“‘m fine,” He said, giving you a forced smile.

You didn’t want to push it, but you also didn’t want him to be worried or bothered. You thought about what to talk about.

“Did you hear about the Italian chef who died?” You said quietly.

Sans gave you an odd look. “wh-”

“He pasta-way.” You said with the straightest face.

Sans continued to stare at you, making you think that perhaps you shouldn’t have made a joke, until-

He started to laugh, the tension in the air melting away. His laughing caused you to join in, your giggling mixing in with his chuckling.

As the laughing began to dissipate, another bout of silence came, except that it was light and airy. Smiling softly, you reached across the table to put your hand on his shoulder. Sans looks up at you with a certain look on his face.

“I’m fine.” You say softly but strongly, making sure that he knows that you’re telling the truth.

He smiles back.

* * *

The food comes and your mac and cheese smells delicious. You’re about to dig in until you noticed that the only thing Grillby brought Sans was a bottle of ketchup.

“That’s weird,” You mutter. “We didn’t order anything that could go with-”

While looking straight into your eyes Sans opens the ketchup bottle.

And starts chugging it.

You wanted to avert your gaze, but it was like a car crash.

 

You couldn’t look away.

 

Sans finishes his last gulp, slamming the empty ketchup bottle on the table. He wipes the remaining ketchup off his mouth, smirking at you, as if sensing your internal distress.

Rather than give him the reaction that he wanted, you called another waiter over and asked them for some honey mustard dressing.

Sans gave you a questioning look. “honey mustard? the hell you’re gonna-” He looks towards your mac and cheese. “oh no.”

You smile mischievously at him.

“Oh yes.”

The waiter comes back with the desired item and you happily take it.

You smother it on your mac and cheese while Sans stares, a look on his face that you couldn’t quite identify.

You smile innocently at him and take a bite.

“that’s disgusting.”

“Your face is disgusting,” You say in between bites.

“you’re a child.”

“I know what you are but what am I?”

As you go to take another bite, some macaroni falls onto your shirt, leaving a stain. “Damn,” You say as you start to get up, “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

As you left, the waiter came back and saw the dressing on the mac and cheese, making a face.

“That’s gross.”

“i know,” Sans practically sighed. “isn’t she great?”

The waiter was unamused.

* * *

You walked out of the restroom and back to the table, seeing Sans on his second bottle of ketchup.

“What, no mustard?” You say jokingly.

“mustard’s for special occasions kid, get it right.”

You two continue your meal, chatting about different topics. By the time you finish, Sans offers to walk you home.

“we’re going the same way, kid. might as well.” He says after you tried to decline.

You both walk out of the restaurant and start walking down the street. Since winter was coming soon, it was already starting to get dark out.

You were both about halfway to your house when you heard a familiar voice.

“_______! Who’s your friend?”

You turn around to see none other than Jonathan.

“You going to introduce me or what?” He says, with a slightly annoyed voice.

 

You wanted to sink into the floor.

 

“who’s this?”

“Sans,” You say, in your best calm voice.

“This is my brother, Jonathan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader: *smothers honey mustard on mac and cheese*  
> Sans: *heart eyes*  
> Waiter: wtf
> 
> Anyways, the plot is starting to pick up again! WOOHOO! I'm sorry if my writing seems off, i'm fighting through my writer's block! If you like the story so far, please kudos and/or comment! SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE!


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan meets Sans and then memories come back to haunt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death mention  
> TW: Cutting 
> 
> Please, if either of these things are a trigger to you, please do not read this chapter!

“Jonathan, this is my friend, Sans.” You smile tightly, not exactly sure what was going to happen. This probably wouldn’t be the first time Jonathan has seen a monster, but you didn’t know how he felt about them. 

It was silent for a moment, the tension thick in the air until Jonathan spoke.

“I can tell that you’re pretty  _ humerus _ .” 

Sans smirked. “that joke tickles my  _ funny bone _ .” 

“Oh yeah? Well sorry, I don’t have the  _ guts _ to say another one.” 

“don’t worry, you won’t get  _ under my skin _ .”

Jonathan chuckles lightly and then offers his hand to Sans. “Nice to meet you Sans. Any friend of my little sister is a friend of mine.”

You wanted to let your jaw drop.

“and anyone who’s  _ punny  _ is a friend of mine.” Sans says, shaking Jonathan’s hand. 

Jonathan looks at his watch and gives an apologetic smile. “Sorry guys, but I promised some friends I’d meet up with them.” he starts walking away, ready to leave. “See you later! Nice meeting you, Sans!”

You watch him as he walks off.

“you didn’t tell me you had a brother,” Sans said, your attention drawn back to him. You shrugged, not really sure what to say.

“It never really came up in conversation, I guess.” Sans raises an eyebrow bone up at you, but doesn’t push it. 

You decided to change the subject. “How’s Papyrus doing?” 

The conversation shifted, almost making you sigh out of relief. Sans explained that Papyrus and Undyne have been continuing their cooking lessons, much to his dismay.

“don’t get me wrong, i love undyne, i just don’t want her burning our house down,” Sans made clear, smiling a bit fondly. 

“You know, maybe I could come over and help them out one time,” You offered, wanting to spend more time with them lately. 

Sans smiled at you. “yeah, that sounds great, kiddo.”

Sooner or later, you both ended up by each other’s houses. “Well,” You started, looking at Sans. “I guess this is us.” You smiled at him. “I had a lot of fun, Sans.” And you did, even though there were some moments you weren’t a fan of.

“me too, kid. let’s do this again sometime.” 

You both say your goodbyes and you make your way towards your house.

* * *

When you walk into your house, you’re greeted by your mother.

“Well, don’t you look happy,” She teased, smiling. “What were you doing out?” 

“Oh, Sans just wanted to meet up for lunch, is all.” She looked at you with a knowing smile. “What?” You asked, not sure what she was smiling about. “It’s not like it was a date.”

Diane smirked, “Whatever you say, honey.”

“Seriously Mom, he’s just a friend,” You say sternly, not wanting to get into it right now. 

Your mom puts up her hands, a sign that she was backing off, although still having a certain look on her face.

“Alright, alright, whatever you say. Now come on, your brother isn’t home so you have to help me prep dinner.” 

You nodded, but your thoughts went back to Jonathan. Why did he act that way before? He almost seemed…

Normal.

Okay, okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but it wasn’t like Jonathan to be interested in your life at all. That was his thing, he didn’t really care.

But earlier, he seemed to put on a persona that was different than what you usually see.

Maybe that was the real him, and the reason why he acts differently towards you is, well…

You knew why.

You shake yourself out of your thoughts and go to the kitchen to help your mother prepare dinner.

You’d think about this later.

* * *

_ “But Daddy,” You whined, not liking the answer he was giving you. “You promised that I could go to Jessica’s house!” You crossed your arms at him, trying to show him how upset you were. _

_ “I’m sorry pumpkin,” He sighed, “The weather is going to be very bad out later. You can go to Jessica’s next weekend, okay?” _

_ “Daddy! No, I really want to go! Jessica is going on vacation next week so I won’t be able to see her for a whole month! Come on, it’s not even raining now!” You did your best puppy dog eyes at him.  _

_ He sighed, giving in. “Alright, fine. But only because you won’t be seeing her soon.”  _

_ Your face lit up in a smile and you cheered. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Daddy!”  _

_ And so everything was set in motion. He drove you to Jessica’s house, planning to pick you up later. _

_ Time had passed, and it had started to rain. You were having so much fun with Jessica that you didn’t even notice. _

_ When the time came for Daddy to pick you up, it was pouring outside. Lightning was flashing and thunder was rumbling. It was a little scary, but Daddy was coming soon, even though he was a little late right now. _

_ “Alright sweetie, he’s probably stuck in traffic. You and Jessica can go play in the living room while you wait.” Jessica’s mom said, reassuring you. _

_ So you did just that. _

_ You waited. _

_ And waited. _

_ And waited. _

_ The phone rang and Jessica’s mom picked up.  “Hello?” _

* * *

 

You woke up suddenly, the lightning striking the ground, the noise making you jump. You sat up in your bed and looked at the pouring rain.

You hated the rain.

You felt tears streaming down your face, and you tried to wipe them off, but they kept coming.

Some days were better than others, but today was not one of those days.

The guilt was crashing into you like waves, leaving you no air to breathe. You got up from your bed, making your way to your bathroom.

It’s been a while since you did anything, you promised yourself you would stop, but the urge was too strong. You knelt down to open the bottom drawers in your bathroom and pulled out a razor.

You stared at it, not really sure if you should do this. You wanted to, and lord knows that you deserve it. 

You take off the protective cap off the razor and-

Your phone goes off.

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**u up? i see ur room light on**

You ignore it.

The phone pings again and you decide to shut down your phone.

You let the memories flood back in.

* * *

 

_ “Hello?” Jessica’s mom says, picking up the phone. _

_ Whoever was on the phone with Jessica’s mom made her very upset.  _

_ “Diane, what should I do?” You heard her say. _

_ “Okay, I’ll tell her.” _

_ Jessica’s mom sat you down. _

_ “_____, your father...There was an accident on the road,” She said as gently as she could. _

_ “Is that why Daddy’s late?” You asked, not quite understanding. _

_ “Honey, your father...won’t be coming. Your mother will be here soon, okay?” _

_ So you waited. _

_ When your mother came, she seemed upset. _

_ “Mommy? Where’s Daddy?”  _

_ She gave you a sad look.  _

_ “I’ll explain when we get home, honey.” She said, leading you into the car.  _

_ When you got home, Mommy sat you down. _

_ “Honey…” She started in a gentle voice. “The reason why Daddy didn’t come is-” _ _   
_

_ Jonathan came from the other room. _

_ “He’s dead! And he’s dead because of you!” He yelled, anger deep in his voice. _

_ “Jonathan-” _

_ “If you weren’t so selfish, none of this would have happened! He’d still be alive if it wasn’t for you!” Jonathan ran upstairs to his room, visibly upset.  _

_ “Mommy?” You asked, terrified.  _

_ Your mother started to cry. _

_ Your father wasn’t coming back. _

_ And it was all because of you. _

* * *

You took the razor and made slashes against your arms. It hurt, but it’s what you deserved. You ignored the blood running down your arms and you continued.

_ It was all your fault. _

You looked down at your arms, the angry red lines staring back at you. You made a mental note to wear long sleeve shirts or something that would cover up your arms.

You cleaned up your wounds, hissing in pain as they would sting. 

When you were done, you sighed, feeling better already. You knew it wouldn’t last, but you tried to stay in the moment as long as you could.

You grab your phone and turn it on as you walk out of the bathroom and see the texts that Sans sent.

**Sans, Sans the Skeleton:**

**kid? are you alright?**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**kid???**

You tried to come up with a reply.

**Me:**

**Sorry! My back was hurting so bad that it woke me up, so I took a shower. Sorry for not answering!**

You felt bad for lying, but you knew that you had to.

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**o ok, just making sure ur alright. u seemed a little off today.**

 

**Me:**

**I’m fine silly billy! :)**

**I’ll talk to you tomorrow, gonna go to bed now. Night!**

You turned off your phone, not looking to see if he replied.

You wanted to tell him, you wanted to tell him  _ everything _ but you were terrified that he wouldn’t like you if he found out what you did.

But that’s okay.

Because frankly? You didn’t even like yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow.
> 
> got pretty angsty there.
> 
> I hope you all still enjoyed it, see you next chapter! don't forget to comment and/or kudos!


	13. Time to Get Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take over one of Undyne's cooking lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Sorry that it's been awhile, i've been a little distracted by college forms and stuff like that. But fret not! I actually wrote more than I usually do, so hopefully you guys enjoy! Let me know if there's any mistakes.

Jonathan wasn’t in a good mood today.

You woke up groggy with your arms sore and aching, hearing yelling from downstairs. You didn’t know what he was saying, but you knew it was Jonathan. You tried to roll over in bed and ignore it, but you knew it wasn’t going to work. 

Giving a sigh of defeat, you sat up in bed and started to hear bits and pieces. 

“-really let her stay here? Doing nothing?”

“You know how she gets, Jonathan. I don’t want to push her,” you heard your mother say.

“Oh boo-fucking-hoo, so what if she gets depressed? It’s not like she’d ever do anything, she’s too weak to even hurt herself-” You scoff, looking at your arms. If he only knew.

“Jonathan, you really need to stop-”

“Stop what? I’m just telling the truth. She just wants attention and you’re giving it to her. Besides, whatever she gets depressed about is her fault anyway-”

“Jonathan!”

“Oh don’t you fucking dare,” You hear your brother snarl. “You know it was her fault, and she does too.”

Diane doesn’t say anything to that, and you clutch the blanket closer to you.

“That’s what I thought. Now excuse me, I’m gonna go look for a job, unlike some people around here.” And with that, he slammed the door.

_ ‘Another great start to another great day,’  _ you thought bitterly, laying back down and wrapping yourself in the blanket.

It didn’t really make sense to get upset over his words.

Because they were true, after all.

Feeling emotionally tired and dull, you let yourself drift back into sleep.

* * *

The next time you wake up, it’s quiet. You looked at the clock, noting that it was almost noon. You figured that both Jonathan and Diane were out by now, so you get out of the bed, feeling safe.

You stretch and yawn, trying to feel more awake. You go to scratch your arm lightly only to feel a sting of pain.

Oh yeah, that.

You look at the red scars on your arms, noticing that they were scabbing. They weren’t all that deep, but they still hurt. You distantly thought that they should probably be covered with a bandage of some sort, but you ignored it. 

After you cut you usually felt some sort of guilt, because you knew if your mom ever found out it would hurt her. 

At least, that’s what you thought. 

Her reaction to what Jonathan had said this morning made you think otherwise. 

You suspected that she also thought the death of your father was your fault, but you tried not to think about it before. But to hear her deafening silence this morning; that gave you a clear answer.

You go to your wardrobe and pull out one of your favorite sweatshirts, knowing that you would be wearing this for a while until your cuts fully healed.

You go take your phone from its designated spot on the nightstand, remembering that you shut it down. As it powered on, you remembered how Sans was worried about you. 

You felt your stomach flutter a little bit, happy that he cared. It vanished when you realized that it was only a matter of time until he figured out what you’ve done.

Your thoughts were interrupted when messages from Sans popped up on your phone. One from last night-

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**night, buddy**

-and a few from earlier

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**hey**  
  


**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**dude r u still sleeping**

 

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**ur worse than I am**  
  


**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**whenever u decide to wake up**

**let me know**

The next round of messages were listed a couple hours later.

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**hey there pal**

**amigo**

**buddy**

**homeslice**

**breadslice**

You snort to yourself.

**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**i don’t mean to be rude chum**

**pal**

**bud**

**chummy**

**chum**

**friend**  
  


**Sans, Sans the skeleton:**

**but if you don’t wake the** **_fuck_ ** **up soon amigo**

**i’m gonna have to diddly darn come to your house and break in**

You roll your eyes and decide to end his misery.

**Me:**

**Then I’ll diddly darn call the cops, pal.**

There was a moment of silence until your phone’s ringtone went off, the screen telling you that Sans was calling. You slide your finger on the screen to pick it up. “Hello?’

“well good morning, sleeping beauty” Sans’s calm voice greeted you, “i was starting to wonder if i’d have to come over and kiss you awake.”

Your heart did a little jump at his words (something to think about later and to ignore now) and you were grateful that he couldn’t see you. 

“Wouldn’t you need lips for that?”

“ouch,” Sans replied, and you can imagine him touching his chest, pretending to be hurt. “and here i was, planning to be your prince charming.”

You snort. “You’d have to actually be charming, first of all.”

“please, there’s monsters and humans alike that wanna get all up in this hot bod-”

“Don’t ever say that again.”

“there’s plenty of people that would get  _ handsy _ -”

“Please stop.”

“not to mention some people even pop some  _ bone _ -”

“For your  _ boney _ ass? Bitch, please.” You couldn’t help but allow yourself a small smile.

There was a beat of silence.

“i don’t know why i didn’t see that one coming.”

“Probably because you don’t have eyes. Now, was there an actual point to this call or…?”

“oh right,” Sans said, seeming to remember something. “Undyne and the kid are coming over for cooking lessons, you wanna join?”

You let yourself think about it.

On one hand, you  _ loved _ spending time with Sans. He was funny as hell, loyal, and could even be kind. 

But…

If he found out how you really were, what you did-

It would be over. 

And the more time you spend with him, the sooner that time would come.

So, yeah, you were going to say no.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” ‘ _ Fuck’ _ .

“cool beans. they’re coming over for dinner but you can come over in a couple hours and hang until then.”

“Sounds good,” ‘ _ No, this is the opposite of good. _ ’

“see ya then, sleeping beauty.” Sans says, and you hear a click.

Ah, fuck it.

If he was going to find out eventually, might as well enjoy the time you have with him now, right?

* * *

You arrive at the skeleton brothers’ house, nervous. You know that you’ve done this before, and you didn’t really have a need to be nervous, but you were still nervous.

You ring the doorbell.

You stood there for a couple of moments until Papyrus answered the door.

“HUMAN ______! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SEEN YOU!” He wraps you into a hug, and actually picks you up, causing you to yelp. “HAVE YOU BEEN WELL?”

“Y-Yeah Pap, I’ve been okay,” Which, okay, was mostly a lie, but you were better now.

He sets you back down on the ground, seeming to be very excited. “COME IN, HUMAN!” Papyrus walks out of the doorway and gestures for you to come inside. 

You walk in and notice fall decorations in the house. There are stickers of turkeys and leaves on the windows, and even a couple of turkeys made out of plates and colored paper that are on the walls. 

“hey there, sleeping beauty.” Sans appears seemingly out of nowhere, only surprising you a little. “like the decorations? frisk made most of them at school,” He said, eyes proud.

You smiled, shaking your head. “You are such a dad,”

“HUMAN FRISK AND UNDYNE SHOULD BE COMING SOON SO THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GET THINGS SET UP.” He says, going to the kitchen.

You gave a questioning look to Sans. “I thought they were coming at dinner time?”

“they are, pap just gets excited.” Sans says, smiling fondly. There’s a moment of comfortable silence as he leads you to the living room, the both of you sitting down. “how’s your back by the way, kid?” 

“Hmm?” You say, not quite following until you remember. “Oh! Yeah, it’s a lot better now. The shower helped a lot,” You say, giving a smile that would hopefully convince him.

He looks at you for a second, just studying you. After a moment he says, “y’know,” he looks down at the ground. “you worried me last night when you didn’t answer. this morning too,”

You felt a twinge of guilt. “I didn’t mean to.”

“yeah, i know, i know.” Sans says, almost as if he was reminding himself. “i’ve just seen a lot of people i care about get hurt and-” He stops himself. “i was probably overreacting, but i just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

You felt bad about everything. You were tired of lying, tired of being okay. 

He deserved to know the truth.

“Sans-”

There’s a pounding on the door, interrupting you.

“oh, it must be them, they’re early.” He gets up from the couch. “hold that thought,” Sans says, leaving the room and going to the door.

What the hell were you doing? You were just about to tell him  _ everything _ . You were about to ruin everything that you built up.

You weren’t sure if you were ready for that. 

Sans and his friends were growing to be sunlight in your dark life, a way for you to see that there’s people who actually care about you.

But it was all fake, wasn’t it? Because they didn’t like you, they just liked how you presented yourself.

And since that person was a fake, so was everything else.

You are going to tell him, you  _ are _ . 

Just not now.

Your thoughts dwindle as you see Undyne and Frisk barrel towards you excitedly. 

“Punk! I didn’t know you were gonna be here!” She pulls you into a bone crushing hug.

“O-Ow,” You manage to squeak out. She releases her grip on you. 

“Oops, sorry, forgot that not every human is as strong as Frisk.” She says apologetically. You look at Frisk,  and they grinned at you, flexing their muscles as you laugh. You knelt down to Frisk’s level and give them a hug. 

“How have you been, Frisk?” You say, letting them out of the hug. They give you a smile and a thumbs up.

“I don’t know about you losers, but I’m ready to cook! Are you going to be another one of my cooking students, ______?”

“actually,” Sans cut in, “she’s going to be teaching you guys.”

“What?” You and Undyne both say, equally surprised. 

“just thought a change of pace would be nice,” He said, shrugging. “also, it would be nice if there wasn’t a fire every time you came over here.”

Undyne huffed. “Fine, we’ll try it your way. But don’t come crying to me when you miss those flames!”

“Uh, Sans?” You start hesitantly, “Can I talk to you for a second?” He nods and he walks you over to the other side of the house. 

“what’s up-”

“Are you crazy? I don’t know how to cook! I mean, I only know one dish and-”

“then make that dish,” he said, as if it was that simple.

“I can’t.”

“why not?” 

“Because…” You weren’t sure how to phrase it. 

“because what?” Sans said, not understanding.

“Because it was my father’s dish.” You said quietly, looking at the floor.

There was a moment of silence.

“is he…” Sans started awkwardly, “is he not here anymore?”

You nod, refusing to meet his gaze.

“geez kid, i’m sorry. i understand if you don’t want to share it, okay? i’ll just tell undyne that she can-”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just..” You took a deep breath. “It’s been a while. I haven’t cooked it since...y’know.” You looked up at him. “But, he’d always make it for those who that were close with him. It was his pride and joy. So, I’ll do it. If I’m going to cook it for anyone, I’ll cook it for you guys.” You said, giving him a soft smile.

“ya sure, kid?” You nodded.

You both walk back to where the rest of the group was in the kitchen.

“So kid,” Undyne says. “What are we gonna make?”

You smile. 

“Chicken Marsala.”

* * *

Surprisingly enough, you only had to go get a couple of things since the skeleton brothers had most of the main ingredients.

There was a few spills and accidents from the others, but there was no fire so you’d count that as a success.

Sans set the table as you and the others put food on the plates. You garnished it with a little parsley, something your dad always did, even when he was just cooking it at home.

You brought the plates of food to the table, the others following you and sitting down.

You take a seat. “Well, dig in guys.”

“WOWIE, HUMAN!” Papyrus exclaims, “THIS IS SPECTACULAR, BUT I WOULDN’T EXPECT ANYTHING LESS FROM A DISH THAT HAS SPAGHETTI!”

“Yeah punk, this is really good!” Undyne agreed, while Frisk gave you two big thumbs up.

You thank them for their compliments with a smile on your face.

Your dad would be happy that you shared his recipe with them.

* * *

Sans assured you that he would clean up, insisted it after you made your way to do it. You wanted to argue back, but you instead thanked him.

You walk to the living room to see Papyrus, Undyne, and Frisk watching a disney movie. You joined in, and when he was done cleaning up Sans joined too, sitting next to you on the couch.

You all watched the movie in silence, but eventually the others fell asleep, leaving you and Sans awake. 

You were caught up in the movie until-

“thanks.” Sans said, giving you a certain look.

You tilted your head at him. “For what?”

“for sharing the recipe with us. it must’ve been really special for you.” He said in a soft voice, careful to not wake the others. “so thanks.”

You smile back at him, assuring that it wasn’t a problem.

Sooner or later the movie ended and Sans woke up the others. Undyne waved you goodbye as she tiredly left the house, carrying a sleeping Frisk while Sans put Papyrus to sleep.

When Sans came back, you figured that you should be going too. 

“I better get back,” You said, not really wanting to.

Sans nods, “see you later sleeping beauty.”

You smile and walk towards the door.

“hey _______?”

You stopped and turned around.

“i don’t know what your old man was like,” Sans started, “but he must be really proud of you.” He said in a gentle voice.

You felt as though something was stuck in your throat. You wanted to disagree, to argue, because no, he really isn’t, but you let yourself have this moment.

“Thanks, Sans. It means a lot.”

He gives a gentle smile and you walk out the door.

You knew it wasn’t going to last, but for the first time in a long time?

 

You were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and kudos! Thank you so much guys!!!!
> 
> (btw, when Sans is worriedly texting the reader, i reference [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjB1HEYo7g0) video)


End file.
